Actions Have Consequences
by charmed1s-halliwells
Summary: Kyle's return sets a chain of events in motion. Paige and Piper are both expecting. Soon an invisible demon targets them all. When a battle goes horribly wrong, Piper must travel back in time to save them all. Will she succeed? R&R to find out. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**The Unseen Enemy**

**Prologue**

**A/N: I don't own Charmed. I promise I'll update this quickly. I just had to write it. It's mostly planned out. **

He watched his target as she exited an office building. He took in every detail of the woman, forming an imprint of her in his mind. She took no notice of him as she stepped into her car. That's because she couldn't see him, no being of good was able to. But he could see her. He was writing for the right moment to attack. His master told him to be patient, to wait. The moment the opportunity presented itself he would strike.

The woman got out of the car and brushed her light blond hair out of her eyes impatiently. She seemed to be waiting for someone. He was watching her. He sniffed the air, and could tell instantly that she was the witch he was after. She held the power his master so desperately craved. His moment would soon come. A few more minutes, and he would destroy her.

It was time. The young witch was becoming anxious now. She would soon leave if he did not hurry. He glided effortlessly and silently towards her. He could not be seen, but the witch might hear him. "Who's there?" the young witch called into the night. He could see her light blue eyes were filled with worry. He was almost to her now. He must get closer. He had to force her to use her power. "Go away!" the young woman called again. She was becoming panicky now. A shimmering pink shield appeared around the young woman. It was time.

He slid forward. His target did not yet see him. She would not be able to see him until it was too late. He extended his clawed hand and easily pierced he shield. The shield easily broke with his touch. He savored the way her magic felt as he absorbed it. It coursed through his veins infusing him with raw power. He enjoyed her blood – curdling scream. It fed him, nourished him.

Her screams carried through to the houses around. That did not matter to him. In a few minutes he would devour her. Then his ritual would be complete. The witch was in excruciating pain. He could feel it. He almost enjoyed it. To the young witch the pain was blinding. It was as if knives were stabbing every inch of her body. It was pain beyond comprehension, beyond endurance. She wanted it to end. She wanted to black out, to die.

The beast wouldn't let her die, though. It strengthened him, gave him power. Soon she was in too much pain to scream anymore. Several hours later he finally, mercifully let her die. He left her battered and blood stained body on the floor.

At that moment, on the other side of town, Phoebe Halliwell awoke with a start, trembling with fear.


	2. Middle of the Night

**Chapter 1: Middle of the Night **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. I'll try to update as often as I can. Charmed is owned by some other people who aren't me. **

The premonition Phoebe had had was still fresh in her mind. It felt so real. She could feel the girl's pain, and the demon's evil. It was almost too much to bear. Phoebe was afraid. This premonition was unlike any she had ever had before. It had left her shaking, terrified. It would happen soon. Very soon. She had to stop it. That demon was bad news. The young girl couldn't see it. Phoebe had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to se it either.

Only three seconds after she awoke she got out of bed and tiptoed up to the attic. She would check the Book the Shadows for the demon. Then her and her sisters would vanquish it. That's what she kept telling herself. The premonition had shaken her to the core. There was just something else about the premonition. There was something about that vision that left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she'd missed something…

When she reached the pedestal holding the Book of Shadows she began to flip through it frantically. She passed dozens of demons they had already vanquished, but she did not care. Phoebe turned the pages more slowly now so as not to miss anything. There were hundreds of demons, potions, and spells in this book, and yet she couldn't find the one she needed. After about 30 minutes of searching she looked up to the heavens and yelled, "I could use a little HELP!" The pages immediately began turning until a moment later they stopped.

"Thanks", Phoebe whispered, managing a small smile. She turned to the page of the book. There was no picture. She read the short page in silence.

_**Vidaro Demon**,_

**_This demon cannot be seen by any good being. He can only be seen by evil. That is what makes him so dangerous. He is a hired gun. He will not stop hunting his target until he or his target is dead. He lives by absorbing the pain and the power of young witches. In his invisible state, he is invulnerable to magic. The Vidaro attack only during a full moon. If made visible they can be vanquished with a generic vanquishing potion containing their flesh, and a power of three spell. _**

When Phoebe finished reading the entry of the Book of Shadows she shivered. This was a pretty scary demon. She was sure it was nothing they couldn't handle. Yet…she still had doubts. There was something about this demon that was different. She had the urge to go downstairs to wake her sisters, but one glance at her watch told her this was a bad idea. It was 3 am. And she knew Piper and Paige would be very angry if she woke them. She would just wait here.

Her sisters found her the next morning, asleep on the Book of Shadows. Piper gently tapped her sister on the shoulder whispering, "Phoebe, wake up." Phoebe's eyes snapped open and she looked at her sisters with wide eyes. Piper and Paige looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

Phoebe hesitated for a moment before telling them. As she spoke it was as if she was seeing the premonition all over again. When she finished, her sisters looked…worried. They were still not as worried as she was. They looked in their element. They were ready to face this demon. Phoebe tried to smile and look as ready as her sisters were.

"I'll get started on the potion," Phoebe told her sisters.

"I guess I could do the potion", Piper said.

"I'll check for some extra info at Magic School," Paige said. The Charmed Ones were about to get to work when the doorbell rang.

"Paige," called Phoebe from the book, "will you get that?" Paige nodded and walked downstairs to get the door. When she opened it, she gasped. She saw someone she never thought she'd ever see.

"Prue", she whispered.

Prue smiled at the sister she had never met. "I'm here to help," she said simply.

**TBC… **


	3. Tricks and Treachery

**Chapter 2: Tricks and Treachery **

**A/N: Thanks for all you reviews. You're so nice. Prue is not the "person" I mentioned in my summary. She's…well…you'll see. Keep reading. Charmed is not owned by me. **

"Prue", Paige whispered again. She touched her sister's arm to make sure she was really there. She hesitated for a moment and pulled her oldest sister into a hug. Paige was now close to tears. "I never got to know you."

"I know", Prue said. Paige failed to notice that her expression was surprisingly cold. Paige didn't see her sister form a fireball behind her back. Prue snarled, "You never will!" Prue raised her arm to throw the fireball, and a stunned Paige orbed away just in time. She was about to ask Prue what was going on when Piper and Phoebe came down the stairs wearing grim expressions.

Surprisingly, it was Phoebe who broke down first. "How dare you!" she yelled down at Prue. She levitated in the air and delivered a stinging kick to Prue's head. Piper looked shocked, but Paige looked utterly confused. Prue was unaffected by the blow and continued to advance with the fireball in her hand.

"It's a shape shifter", Piper called down to her youngest sister. "Phoebe had a premonition!" Phoebe was still in a fierce battle with the demon. She lunged at the demon with the athame she was carrying. She had managed to stab it in the chest. It immediately transformed from their dead sister into a gruff looking man with long black hair and malicious looking yellow eyes. Piper took one disgusted look at the demon that dared impersonate her sister and blew him up with a flick of her wrist.

The evil – doer exploded millions of fiery pieces. This left an awkward silence between the sisters. They were all shaken by what had just happened. Piper noticed a nasty looking gash in Phoebe's shoulder and gently touched it. Her sister winced and pulled away. "We should get Leo to take a look at this", Piper said gently.

"Later", Phoebe said quickly. She moved her arm from view. "Do you think that demon was sent by the same person that sent Vidaro?" she asked nervously. Phoebe still had an uneasy feeling about that demon that she couldn't quite shake. There was something she was missing. Something important…something she needed. She didn't know that it was a matter of life and death.

Piper looked at her sister with concern for a moment. She had known Phoebe for her entire life and she could tell that her sister wasn't telling her something. She put it aside for now because they had more pressing matters to deal with. There was an invisible demon after them, and Phoebe's arm was now bleeding quite a bit.

"We'll worry about him later", said Piper soothingly. She was adopting the mothering voice she used with Chris and Wyatt. She was worried about her sister. "For now we're just going to call Leo to make your arm better. LEO!" she yelled.

A swirl of blue-white lights appeared in the center of the room. It was not Leo who had appeared. It was Kyle Brody.

**TBC...**


	4. Facing the Demon

**Chapter 3: Facing the Demon**

**A/N: Keep on reviewing if you want me to update! I don't own Charmed.**

Paige immediately ran into the arms of the love of her life, Kyle Brody. She held him tightly afraid to let him go. He sisters just watched them, smiling. They had seen how devastated Paige was when Kyle died. They just wanted her to be happy. Paige looked up at her deceased lover and asked quietly, "Are you real? Are you staying?" Kyle just looked at her and smiled. That's all it took. That's all Paige needed for her doubts to melt and for her to feel safe.

Piper and Phoebe watched the scene happily. Suddenly the phone rang and Piper went to get it. She talked for several minutes, her expression becoming more and more concerned. When she hung up her face was grim. "That was Darryl," she told Kyle and her sisters. "He said that 5 women, all practicing witches were killed in the manner Phoebe described. And they've all been to the new occult store, Magicks."

At this statement Paige and Phoebe paled. Piper knew what was worrying her sisters. Paige had been to that store a few days earlier. She could be next on the demon's list!

Kyle, however, was oblivious to the sisters' distress. When he saw the frightened expressions on the faces of the Charmed Ones, he too became worried. "What's the matter?" he asked.

They looked at each other before Phoebe replied weakly, "Paige went to that store." Suddenly Paige stiffened and looked around the room. She said, "Someone's here, someone who shouldn't be." It was as if all her whitelighter instincts were taking over. She orbed from where she stood and the others saw claw marks appear on the wall.

He was here! The invisible demon! Vidaro! Phoebe dropped into a fighting stance, but she had no idea how that would help her. She couldn't fight something she couldn't see. Paige kept trying to sense the demon and orb away, but that was extremely difficult. She gasped, as a cut appeared on her arm. Kyle, who had already healed Phoebe's wound, rushed over to heal Paige. Piper was attempting to blow up the invisible intruder without success. She exploded lamps and tables instead.

"Anyone got a spell off the top of their heads?" asked Phoebe while trying to fight an invisible attacker.

"Just start rhyming!" Piper yelled. Her sisters ran over and the Charmed Ones joined hands.

Paige said, "We call the powers, blessed be."

Phoebe continued, "Banish this demon we cannot see."

Piper finished, "Go away and leave us be!"

There was a swirl of energies, and then they knew the demon was gone. He was gone for now. But he would be back. He wasn't dead yet. They still had to vanquish him. Piper and Phoebe went upstairs to consult the book. Paige stayed with Kyle. She missed him so much, and she was so afraid of loosing him again.

She looked into his eyes and said, "I've missed you so much Kyle. I love you. I'm afraid of losing you again."

Kyle looked right back at her and whispered, "I love you too Paige. I will always love you. We were meant to be together and we always will be."

And then they kissed. At first it was soft. Then it became deeper and fiercer. As the lovers became carried away in their passion, just wanting to hold each other, they forgot one very important thing…


	5. Blue Line Means Baby

**Chapter 4: Blue Line Means Baby**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They're so nice. The little plot twist in the last chapter was kind of obvious, but I didn't know how else to say it without being to descriptive of what they were doing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

They had been vanquishing demons left and right for the past week. They were searching for more information on the Vidaro. Darryl had told them about a total of 6 victims around San Francisco who were all killed with in the same manner. This demon was vicious. Piper and Phoebe wouldn't let Paige out of their sights. Kyle was with her all the time. That was one thing she didn't mind. But there was one thing nagging at the back of Paige's mind.

She had suspected it ever since that unforgettable, magical, night with Kyle. The whole time afterwards, she had felt sick. She was very nauseous, throwing up pretty regularly. That just brought that suspicion forwards. There was another thing that worried her. She was late. You know, _late_. Every time she thought of it she said to herself, "Naw, it couldn't be…" She wasn't going to tell herself that anymore. She had to know for sure.

She told her sisters she was going to magic school for a while. As it was protected, she told him they had no need to accompany her. She didn't plan on going to magic school. Not right now anyways. Paige waved goodbye, and orbed away. It would have been much safer to drive where she was going, but she didn't want her sisters to become suspicious. She would tell them…eventually.

She reformed in the alley way a few feet away from the pharmacy where she was heading. The pharmacy was part of a semi – large mall, so she couldn't orb inside, or she would be seen. Paige walked the two minute walk to the pharmacy. She was becoming nervous. She walked in, barely registering the ring of the bell as she entered the store. She walked straight to the aisle she needed. It was easy to find as it wasn't such a large pharmacy. She grabbed the first pregnancy test she saw and quickly paid for it.

Paige then practically ran into the hustle and bustle of the main mall. She couldn't wait any longer, so she went to the bathroom in the food court. She read the instructions on the back of the box very carefully. _Okay,_ she said to herself, _pee on the stick. Blue line means baby, pink line means no baby. _She did as the box instructed her, waiting the mandatory five minutes before seeing the results. The line was blue! She was going to have a baby!

Her initial excitement was replaced by unexpected worry. Would she be a good mother? This little person would depend on her for everything. He or she would call her mommy. "_Poor kid_," was her initial thought. She immediately told herself she was being stupid. She knew she was going to make a great mother, and Kyle would be a great father.

She walked out of the bathroom and sighed a large sigh of relief. Paige was surprised to see the mall almost empty. She heard a hoarse voice she was sure only she could hear. It rasped, "Don't be to comfortable witch!" The voice had a threatening quality to it. "I will get your magic. And your baby's too!" That statement sent a chill down Paige's spine, but she chose to ignore it. Instinctively, she orbed to the manor. She just missed being swiped by a pair of large claws…

**TBC…**


	6. Watching and Waiting

**Chapter 5: Watching and Waiting**

**A/N: Tomorrow's my birthday, and I've been having a very bad day, so I just had to update. I have most of this planned out. This chapter is Paige centered (duh!). The next chapter will be Piper/Leo. After will be Phoebe. Then there'll be brotherly bonding with Chris and Wyatt. After that Kyle. Finally humongous plots twist. Then more stuff. **

Paige orbed into the manor and immediately called her sisters. She had hopped to wait a bit before telling them the good news, but they had to vanquish the demon. She didn't tell Piper or Phoebe anything over the phone. She was scared. She was extremely scared for this baby that she just learned she had. They were up against an extremely powerful demon that they couldn't even see. She had to kill it. If not for herself, then for her baby.

Suddenly Paige smiled, an epiphany lighting her up from the inside. She knew how they could see the demon. It was so obvious. She cursed herself for not figuring it out before. Paige ran up to the attic, almost tripping on the stairs. The book was already open to the page she needed, thanks to help from her grams. It was a spell to see what evil sees. Since the Vidaro could only be seen by evil beings, this was sure to work.

The book said she needed an object to enchant. There was a pair of dark sunglasses lying around that would be perfect. She cleared her throat and chanted,

"Enchant my eyes so I may see,

That which only evil sees,

I am of light I must see of dark,

Let me see I thee impart."

She heard hurried footsteps come up the stairs. Her sisters must be here. Piper and Phoebe burst into the attic, looking extremely anxious. Paige was a bit worried too. She had told herself that this was the time she would tell her sisters she was pregnant. It was much harder to tell them then she thought.

Tired of her sister's silence, Piper said, "What's wrong Paige?" Paige hesitated a moment before answering. Why was it so hard to tell her sisters the thing she had been dying to tell them?

"The Vidaro attacked, I only just got away." Piper immediately rushed to comfort her sister. Phoebe, however, knew that Paige wasn't telling them something.

Phoebe said, "Paige, we're sisters, you shouldn't hide anything from us. What aren't you telling us?"

Paige was in tears now. Those uncontrollable pregnancy hormones she always heard about were really something. She gulped in a few breaths of air before replying. "The demon…he said…he said he would kill my baby!" There was a stunned silence at these words.

Piper stammered, "But you're not…she's not…"

Phoebe looked at Paige and asked, "You're pregnant?"

Paige nodded. Piper and Phoebe shrieked and pulled their sister into a hug. "You're squishing me…" Paige gasped. "Sorry", said Piper and Phoebe in unison, pulling away slightly. The sisters smiled at each other. "Hi baby", Phoebe said, talking to Paige's stomach. Piper laughed. "You'll have to get used to that, sis", Piper told Paige.

The sisters would not have been enjoying this brief happy moment if they knew what was happening. Someone was watching them. They were watching and plotting. His Vidaro would provide a distraction. Then he would destroy them. Soon he would kill them all…

**TBC… **

**Only if I get enough reviews… **


	7. Just the Next Ordeal

**Chapter 6: Just the Next Ordeal**

**A/N: You're all so nice! I loved all your reviews. This chapter is about my favorite couple. You know who I mean. **

That week had gone by in a flurry of excitement. They all had something to be happy about. Everyone, of course, was ecstatic about Paige's pregnancy. The lack of demon attacks just added to the joy. Phoebe was on a date with some mystery man who was apparently gorgeous. Paige had gone to Kyle's apartment to tell him the good news. The boys were spending some time with her grandpa. That left her alone in the manor. Alone with Leo.

In the past, that would mean a time for some serious romance. Now, she wasn't so sure. Ever since Leo had become an elder, and then an avatar, things had been a bit rocky between them. Piper still loved him more then anything, but she found herself holding back when she was with him. Piper was so afraid of getting hurt again that she had shut herself down. She wanted it to be like it was before. She didn't know how.

They were eating a romantic dinner. Piper had cooked it earlier that afternoon. They were making awkward attempts at conversation. Needless to say, they were failing miserably. It felt like there first date all over again. The connection was still there, but they needed to start over.

"Leo…" said Piper. Her husband looked up at her. She gazed deeply into those blue eyes she loved so much.

"What is it?" he asked, looking slightly worried at her silence.

She took a deep breath and then Piper told him all that had been on her mind. "Ever since you became an elder, an avatar, I've been afraid. I was afraid you would leave me again. I didn't want to be hurt again. Now you're here, and I don't know what to do…"

Leo looked at her again and placed his hands on hers. He looked deep into Piper's eyes. She forced herself to look straight back into his. "Piper, I love you. I have always loved you. I think we should start over…with our relationship." Piper thought it over for a moment before she smiled.

"I'd like that", she said, "I'd like that a lot."

Leo asked, "How do you feel about men who make the first move?"

Piper tried to keep a straight face as she replied, "I'm not sure yet." Leo leaned over and gave her a long, passionate, kiss.

"I love 'em", Piper said grinning, "What do you feel about women who make the second move?"

Leo managed to keep a straight face as he replied, "I love them." Piper leaned in and kissed him passionately. The two lovers laughed. For the moment, they were happy. This was just another obstacle to overcome. They would overcome it together.

Leo and Piper didn't know this, but they were being lulled into a false sense of security. The demon was still watching them. He was watching them all. When they felt completely safe, when there guard was down, he would kill them all…

_**TBC…**_


	8. Could it be?

**Chapter 7: Could it be?**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. All the teachers in the school have some sort of conspiracy where they all assign very difficult projects and have the due at the same time. At least that's over (almost). The next chapter will be Paige telling Kyle. I don't own Charmed.**

Phoebe was very nervous, which was not at all like her. Of course, she was happy for Paige, and extremely excited to be Aunty Phoebe once again. There was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It was like there was something she had to do. Or it could be something she had forgotten. She pushed the thought from her mind, as she was on a date. She had literally bumped into Derek yesterday at the book store. There was an immediate connection, for both of them.

They had a great time with him, just walking around the store, talking about everything and nothing. When he asked her out, she had immediately accepted. So there they were, at a cute little restaurant, talking animatedly to each other. They were so enraptured in their conversation that they barely touched their food. Phoebe had never felt this free, or this happy, around a guy for a long time. Yet she couldn't quite shake the nagging feeling that something terrible was about to happen. She ignored it because she was having such a good time. She should have listened to her instincts…

Phoebe and Derek both paused for a moment. Phoebe took that opportunity to gaze into his eyes. They were beautiful blue-grey eyes. That was the first thing she had noticed about him. He was very attractive, with a muscular build, very straight, very white teeth, and thick dark hair. He was perfect. She just looked at him. He looked right back at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're so beautiful", Phoebe answered, totally mesmerized.

"So are you", Derek answered, smiling.

Suddenly, the loud ringing of a cell phone cut through the silence. Derek reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone grinning guiltily. He listened to whoever was on the other line, his expression growing somber. "I'll be right there."

He looked at Phoebe apologetically and said, "I have to go. Um…family emergency." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and he left. Phoebe sat there for a moment. She used the excuse of a family emergency all the time when her and her sisters had emergency demon related problems. It was like the standard excuse in the witchy handbook. But Derek wasn't a witch. Was he?

Phoebe was about to leave when she saw that Derek had left his wallet. She leaned forward to pick up the brown leather wallet. The minute her fingers touched the leather she gasped, as she was pulled into a premonition more horrible and terrifying then she had ever witnessed.

**TBC… You'll have to wait 2 chapters for the details of Phoebe's premonition. Next I'm going to write Paige telling Kyle. **


	9. The Truth at Last

**Chapter 8: The Truth at Last**

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. This is the chapter you've all…well, at least I've been waiting for. Paige tells Kyle, and stuff. Next up, the details of Phoebe's premonition. It's all happening kind of simultaneously. ; Chapter 9: We're screwed**.

Paige's stomach was in knots. It was not just the morning sickness. She had waited two weeks since she found out to tell Kyle. She was afraid of his reaction. The thing that worried her most was the fact that she didn't know if he was really staying. He had never given a straight answer to why the elders had allowed him to come back to her. She feared that when she told him, the elders would send him away.

Would Kyle even want a child? They had never spoken of the subject. All she knew was that she loves Kyle and he loves her. That would never change. She was so afraid of him leaving again. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. If she told him about their baby, then it would hurt much more if he left. They would raise their child together. She didn't care what the stupid elders said. Kyle was staying with her and their baby.

She was 5 minutes from Kyle's house now. She was so nervous that she was almost shaking. Her heart was thumping rather loudly in her throat. She had to _know_, be positive. Paige had spent the past 14 days imagining Kyle's possible reaction. She had thought up so many scenarios, but none probably came close to the truth. This morning she finally got up the nerve to call him. All she had said was that they needed to talk. Still, it had taken all of her nerve just to dial the number.

What she needed was the truth. She knew just how to get it. Although it had been over a year since she had cast the spell, she still remembered it. The last time she cast it, it had been for her boyfriend Nate. That time had gone on badly, but now she had a much more important reason. She wanted to hear Kyle's reaction to her pregnancy, his true reaction. She couldn't give him a chance to lie to her. She parked her car in the parking lot of Kyle's building and began to chant.

For those who want the truth revealed  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed.  
From now until it's now again,  
After which the memory remains.  
Those who now are in this car  
will hear his reactions for what they are.

She felt the familiar tingle of magic encircle her and envelop her body. She had tweaked the spell a bit, but it was sure to work. She took a deep breath and entered the building, unconsciously preparing herself for the worst.

When she got to Kyle's apartment, he was sitting on his sofa, awaiting her anxiously. "What is it Paige? What did you want to talk about?" He approached her anxiously. She paused for a moment, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Kyle…" she said slowly, "I'm pregnant." His jaw dropped. He hadn't yet said anything. The silence was killing her. Kyle was stunned and he didn't know what to say. But he could tell by the look on Paige's face he had to say something, or she might burst into tears.

It was in fact Kyle who had begun to cry. They were thankfully tears of happiness. He was going to be a daddy! There was a little being inside Paige that they could both raise and nurture. His euphoria was abruptly cut short by what the elders told him. He was only here until the Charmed Ones. That's what the elders had said. Then he was to return "up there" until he was given other charges. They had forbidden him from ever seeing Paige again.

'Screw them', he thought bitterly. He _would _be there for his child, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Paige was looking at him attentively, waiting for an answer. He looked straight into her deep brown eyes and said, "I'm never going to leave you Paige, and I will never leave this baby. The elders can say what ever they want, but I'm not going anywhere…I'm so excited."

Paige broke into her first true smile in days. The lovers hugged, crying their eyes out. Suddenly, Kyle stiffened. "What is it?" Paige asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It's Phoebe", Kyle said, his face contorting in pain, "she's hurt." Without another word, the two of them orbed out. Neither could have imagined the horrific things they would see when they reformed…


	10. We're Screwed

**Chapter 9: We're screwed **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Since its march break and I don't have school, so I can update more often. I am very close to a major plot twist, but it's a secret. By chapter 11 you'll know what I'm talking about. In the spell in the last chapter, look carefully at the wording of the spell. Kyle won't forget. **

When Paige and Kyle orbed into the manor they saw Phoebe on the floor, with a gaping wound in her chest, bleeding profusely. Kyle immediately rushed over and healed her. The blood slowly disappeared. When it was completely gone, Phoebe gasped and quickly sat up. Paige was shocked to see that her sister was still shaking. Kyle noticed to and attempted to heal her again. The shaking did not subside. "What is it Phoebe?" Paige asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Phoebe took a deep breath and recounted all she had seen less than an hour before. "Th…that demon…I saw him. He…he was the first, the first of many. He threw a fire ball at me and then he left. I saw more demons, they keep coming. There were too many of them. They killed us all…" Phoebe's voice shook and died. Paige and Kyle looked at her for a moment in stunned silence.

"Okay", Paige said, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It was something she did when she was nervous. "Let me say, we're officially screwed."

Phoebe stood up and shook her head. "We can handle this", Phoebe said quietly. "You call Piper, and then we'll have the power of three." Paige nodded and headed for the phone. "I'll check the Book of Shadows for any of the demons I saw", Phoebe added. Phoebe walked up to the attic. She still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. She _knew _something was about to happen.

"I'll be here if you need me", Kyle called up the stairs. Phoebe and Paige smiled and thanked him. Several moments later, Paige got off the phone with Piper.

"Piper's on her way", Paige told Kyle.

"Good", Kyle replied. Suddenly a swishing noise caused them both to spin around. Dozens of mid to upper level demons had just shimmered behind them. They were all different kinds, all with a single goal. They wanted to kill them. "PHOEBE!" Paige yelled. She heard rushing footsteps coming down from the attic.

When she reached the foot of the stairs, Phoebe caught sight of the demons. She blanched as they began advancing upon her. "Crap", she muttered. That's when all hell broke loose… "LEO!" Phoebe called, fighting multiple demons at once.

The electric green demon with scaled skin and yellow bulbous eyes grinned as he advanced on her. He had hundreds of jagged teeth crowded into such a small mouth. "He can't hear you", the demon snarled. _Paige was right, _thought Phoebe, _We're screwed. _

**TBC…**


	11. Grandpa and the Brothers

**Chapter 10: Grandpa and the Brothers**

**A/N: This chapter is happening almost at the same time as the last one. I'm taking a break from the action right before the big twist. This is basically about Victor being awesome and Chris and Wyatt bonding. They never really got into that much on the show, but I wish they did. **

Victor looked at his two grandsons playing contentedly on the floor and smiled. Wyatt and Chris were such a gift to him. He had never been there for his daughters when they were children, and it was something her sorely regretted. He now had the opportunity to make up for that, in a way. His grandsons were playing in the most unusual fashion, but they seemed happy. He chose, for the moment, just to watch them.

Wyatt blinked several times, causing various stuffed animals to orb out and change positions around the room. This was causing Chris great amusement. Each time Wyatt did it, he would start to giggle. It was clear, that even at 13 months old, Chris idealized his brother. "Mo!" Chris shrieked. That was his way of saying more.

Chris waved his small chubby hands causing several toys to fly up into the air. Wyatt smiled, and the toys dropped down. "We play cars?" asked Wyatt. His little brother just cooed enthusiastically. Wyatt gave Chris a plastic red racecar, which the young boy immediately started chewing on. Wyatt took his own car and started pushing it back and forth.

Wyatt stopped playing several minutes later. He toddled over to where Victor was standing. Victor looked down at his cute little grandson. "I hungy gampa" Wyatt said sweetly. Victor smiled at the little toddler, and picked up the little baby in the other room. "What does my big boy want to eat?" asked Victor.

Wyatt smiled, showing off all of his teeth. "Ice ceam!" he shrieked. Hearing the words "ice cream" made Chris start a torrent of very enthusiastic sounding baby talk. He thought the mischievous grins on his grandsons' faces were the cutest thing in the world. He looked at them, seriously pondering his answer. Piper had told him that there was to be absolutely no sweets. Then again, what Piper doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Wyatt can have some ice cream, but Chris is too young, he'll just have to settle for a cookie." Wyatt laughed gleefully. The word "cookie" excited Chris almost as much as the word ice cream. Soon the two boys and their grandfather were soon seated at the kitchen table. Since Wyatt was occupied with his ice cream, and Chris was occupied with his cookies, Victor thought he could get some important paperwork done.

Little did he know, every time his back was turned, Wyatt would give Chris a bite of his ice cream, and Chris would give Wyatt a bite of his cookie. Normally, Wyatt didn't like to share, but Chris was his brother and his best friend. "Lubu", Chris said quietly. Wyatt knew this was his brother's way of saying I love you. "Luv u too 'Kis", Wyatt said. Their grandfather turned around to see Chris smiling at him with a face full of ice cream…

The phone rang, and Victor went to pick it up. "Hello?" he said. As Victor talked to the other person on the other line, his expression became more and more concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice rich with anxiety. After a few more minutes, Victor said, "Alright sweetie, as long as you need". He turned to his grandsons, and plastered a smile on his worried face.

"You get to stay here a little while longer, boys!" Victor said in a falsely cheery voice. Wyatt looked at Chris, and they both instinctively knew that something was wrong at the manor. They simultaneously orbed out, leaved a stunned Victor in their wake…

**TBC…**


	12. Chaos

**Chapter 11: Chaos **

**A/N: I've been planning this for a while. It's just something I had to add. I hope you like it. I really shouldn't be doing this now since I have lots of homework, but, whatever. There's a poll at the end of the chapter that you should answer in your review! On with the show!**

Piper drove as fast as she could, without breaking the speed limit. Her sisters were in trouble. They needed the power of three, and she could provide that. After calling her father to check on the boys, she had hoped in the car. For some reason, she was extremely worried. She tried to tell herself that this was just an average demon attack, they happened all the time. Something told her she was very wrong.

Minutes later she screeched into a halt in the driveway of the manor. She could hear crashes, bangs and screams from inside the manor. That was not a good sign. She trued to yank the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She flicked her hands and blew the door to smithereens. Piper barged in, and was horrified by what she saw.

There was no sign of any demons, or evil creatures of any sort. All of their furniture was totally demolished. Usually she would be furious, and say some sarcastic remark. But at that moment, she saw the blood. There was so much of it. It was everywhere. She found herself being drawn to the conservatory. That's where she saw the bodies.

The lifeless forms of Paige, Phoebe and Kyle were splayed on the floor. She rushed to Phoebe's side first. Her sister looked so helpless. There was a gaping bloody whole in her chest. It was as if she had been ripped in two. Piper's attention next turned to Paige. Her youngest sister's throat had been cut, and blood had sprayed everywhere. What stung the most was that when Paige had died, so had her baby. Kyle was beside her, a darklighter arrow embedded in his heart. He would have died almost instantly.

She sank to the floor, and cried her eyes out. They were dead. Gone. It was as if Piper's life had been ripped apart. She tried not to look at them. Seeing them would make it hurt more. It would make it more real. She still found herself turning her attention to each of them in turn. Loosing her sisters had been like loosing herself.

She saw Phoebe. Piper had known Phoebe her entire life. That was the sister she had grown up with, shared a room with, and been through thick and thin. Phoebe was the one who had helped her through the loss of Prue. They had shared clothes, boyfriends and secrets… Piper would rather die then see her like this. Now magic had once again taken her sister away. Piper hated it, and she was pissed.

She felt herself turning to face Paige. Two lives were lost there, Paige and her unborn child. When she had first met Paige, she had been rather cold to her. She always regretted pushing her away during that time. Piper had just lost her big sister, and she was afraid. When she met Paige, she was determined not to get close to her. She was afraid of loosing anybody else. The thing she had been afraid of had happened. Her baby sister was gone.

Piper had only known Kyle for a little while, but it felt as if she had known him for a life time. He was such a nice guy. Kyle was the perfect guy for Paige. Their love was something precious. She was reminded of her relationship with Leo. It still hurt her to loose him. She was going to miss the guy.

"LEO!" she heard herself cry in anguish. It was like she was outside herself. This was all so much tot take. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know what to think. She looked up to see Leo appear in a swirl of blue lights. He smiled when he saw her, but when he saw the bodies his smile quickly faded. He ran to them and attempted to heal them.

Tears appeared in his light blue eyes as he realized he couldn't heal them. Leo could never heal the dead. Leo ran over to her and wrapped her into a tight embrace. They cried in each others arms for minutes. Piper pulled away and walked purposefully towards the attic. She had to do something. She had to try. "Where are you going", Leo called after he weakly. She didn't answer and she continued to the attic.

Leo followed her. Suddenly, Chris and Wyatt appeared in his arms. Piper looked at her sons, teary eyed. "I have to do something boys. It might not work, but I have to try. You stay with daddy and you be good." Leo nodded. Piper needn't say anything else. Leo understood, and Leo would let her go. She found the spell she needed. Adult Chris had added it.

She took a piece of white chalk, and drew a triquetra on the wall. She didn't know what time she was going to, but what she wished to find was a time where she could save her sisters. All she knew, was the demons that had killed them were called Jorgen Demons. Paige had told her when she saw her. A quick check in the book of shadows had confirmed that there was no known vanquish.

Taking a deep breath she chanted,

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish, in place, and time."

The drawing of the triquetra flashed and changed into a shimmering blue portal. With one last look at her husband and her sons, she stepped in…

**Here's where you come in, lovely reviewers. You get to decide when Piper travels back to. Tell me your answer when you review. Please choose one, or I'll have a lot of trouble updating. With your choice include your reasons. Thanks.**

**To 1985 to see Grams, 15 year old Prue, 12 year old Piper and 10 year old Phoebe. Possibly there will be Paige, and definitely Leo. **

**To mid season 1and the Charmed Ones are new to their powers**

**Right after Piper and Leo's wedding: "Just Harried". Phoebe is dating Cole. Prue is still alive.**

**Right after they met Paige**

**Sometime during Piper's pregnancy with Wyatt (specify when)**

**Soon after they meet Chris, when no one knows who he is yet.**

**Any other time you can think of (specify when)**

**Make sure you vote, and when you do, include your reasons why. If you don't review and vote, I will not update. Love ya!**


	13. A Familiar Time

**Chapter 12: A Familiar Time**

**A/N: The votes are in! Piper will be going back to soon after they met Chris. Since it was close with season 1, I have a little treat for those who wanted her to go to season 1. Prue's coming back (for real this time). Thanks to those who reviewed. I own nothing. **

Chris was in the attic, looking through the Book of Shadows. He seemed to never do anything else. He had been in the past for about a month, and still, the Charmed Ones didn't trust him. They never took him seriously. What hurt him most, though, was how his mother treated him. He knew in his heart that Piper didn't mean it. She didn't know who he was. Still, she was just plain cruel. He looked up from the book when he saw a shinning blue portal appear on the attic wall.

Out of the portal stepped Piper Halliwell. Chris knew she was from the future, but not that far. She was only 2 or three years older. The moment she saw him, she ran up to him and embraced him tightly. "Oh Chris!" she cried. She looked exhausted, both physically, and mentally as well. Chris hated to see his mother in so much pain. Without thinking, he said, "its okay mom, what happened?"

It took him a moment to realize that he had called Piper mom. He looked stricken, waiting for her reaction. She smiled at him and said, "It's okay Peanut, I know. I'm from the future. You're about a year old. Thing's went…bad, in the future." She had used his childhood nickname. She was his mother…the one he had yearned for during 8 long years without her. Now, she seemed to be on a mission of her own. What had happened two years from now that had been so terrible? There was nothing he could remember.

He gently led his mother to the lumpy couch in the attic. They both sat down, and Piper took deep steadying breaths. It looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. "Tell me about it", Chris said gently. Piper took a calming gasp, and began to tell him. As she continued to speak, Chris' expression became more and more horrified. When she told him about Paige's baby, he whispered "That wasn't supposed to happen. Apparently, in his time, his cousin was alive and relatively well.

When Piper told him about Piper, Paige and Kyle's horrific deaths, Chris gasped. That was definitely not supposed to happen, not yet. Had he changed more then he had planed to by coming to the past? Mother and son were quiet for a moment, unsure of what to do. After a moment, Chris asked softly, "Do you know what sort of demon…?" He left the painful question hanging in the air. "Jorgen Demons", was all Piper said.

That name shot fear through Chris' body. The Jorgen Demons were the ones that had killed his mother on his fourteenth birthday. He had, for a while, been obsessed with vanquishing them. He had wanted revenge. In the end, it was Wyatt who vanquished them. He did it because they were threatening to take his thrown as king of the underworld. They needed some help. Chris knew just where to turn.

"I have an idea", Chris told his mother. He got up and sat cross-legged in the center of the attic. He drew a chalk circle in the center of the attic. He then took an athame from his pocket, and lightly pricked his finger. He winced only slightly at the sight of his own blood.

He chanted strongly,

"Hear my words,

Hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide"

He let three drops of his blood fall into the center of the circle. He continued with his chant.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to me, I call you near.

Come to me, and settle hear.

Blood to blood, I summon thee,

Blood to blood, return to me."

The whole room was bathed in extremely white light. When it subsided, the corporeal form of Prue Halliwell appeared. Piper looked at her older sister in shock. "Is it really you?" she gasped.

"It's really me", Prue said comfortingly, "I promise."

**TBC… I also promise that it's really Prue. **


	14. Charming Pasts

**Chapter 13: Charming Pasts**

**A/N: I'm trying really hard not to abandon this story. I'm gonna have the Charmed Ones react to future Piper one at a time. It's just so you can see the differences in their reactions. I own nothing. Piper from the past will be Past Piper. Piper from the present will be Present Piper. Everyone else will be the same to avoid confusion. **

Chris and present Piper talked in the attic for quite some time. Must to Piper's dismay, Prue had to leave moments after she arrived. The caused Piper considerable pain. Still, she got to see her older sister again, and discuss some things that were left unsaid. Prue had promised she would soon be back, and Piper knew that was true. She cried as Prue disappeared in a swirl of bright lights after whispering, "Blessed Be", yet her attention was quickly returned to her youngest son.

Piper missed this adult version of her youngest son terribly, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him what had happened to him. She didn't want to make things any worse. However, her son was looking a bit discouraged, so she told him that he had in fact saved Wyatt. His smile lit up the whole room. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Phoebe's home", Chris told his mother. Piper was slightly worried now. She was a bit worried how her sisters, and especially herself, would react to her presence. This was a time in her life right after Leo had left her (again). She didn't trust anyone. She heard a key turning in the door. Then she heard Phoebe's voice yell, "Chris! Are you there?" Chris looked at his mother for a split second before answering, "In the attic!" Piper's entire body tensed as he heard Phoebe's footsteps coming up to the attic.

When Phoebe reached the attic, it took her several moments to notice anything out of the ordinary. Finally, she looked at present Piper curiously and said, "Did you change your hair Piper?" Piper chuckled slightly at what her sister had said. She decided that if she was going to explain, it had better be now.

"Look Phoebe", she said matter of factly, "I'm from a couple years in the future, and I came here to fix something. That's all I can say." Phoebe looked at her for a moment, obviously trying to empathically read her. She didn't get anything. That was because of the empathy blocking potion that present Piper had taken, but Phoebe didn't know that.

"Prove it", Phoebe said scathingly.

"WHAT?" Piper shouted. She was surprised at her sister's doubt in her. Phoebe was usually the most open minded of the Charmed Ones. She thought, if anyone, Phoebe would believe her. This was a time in all their lives, when they were having trust issues. She needed Phoebe to trust her, so she decided to humor her little sister a bit.

"In eighth grade, you stole my boyfriend, Billy Wilson. When we first met Leo we fought over him so much that you told him I was like everyone's mom, then I told him you were gay, and then you told him I was on medication. When Wyatt was born you said you want to eat him up with ranch dressing…need I continue?"

Phoebe laughed and hugged the older version of her sister. This older version of Piper looked different. It was in her eyes. There was a haunted, deadened look to them. It was like Piper had seen things that she wished she could forget. It was as if she wanted to break down, but she had no more tears to cry. Something terrible must happen soon in the future to make Piper like that. Even after Prue died, Piper didn't look so…broken.

"What can we do?" Phoebe asked present Piper.

"We just need to kill this demon", Piper said firmly, "then everything will be okay."

_**TBC…**_

_**Sorry for the shortness of Prue time, but she will come back. It just doesn't fit right now. **_


	15. The Oblivious Elder

**Chapter 14: The Oblivious Elder **

**A/N: This chapter is about Leo's reaction. I was going to write Paige's reaction, or Piper's reaction to herself, but I couldn't think of anything. Thanks to all the people who reviewed before. This chapter is for you. **

The hour since Piper had revealed herself to Phoebe passed without majour event. Chris spent the time telekinetically flipping through the Book of Shadows, looking for something that he knew wasn't there. Phoebe was bombarding Piper with questions about the future. They were questions Piper wished she could answer, but she knew she couldn't. The more questions Phoebe asked though, the more hints Piper found herself dropping. There was one thing Piper made a point of telling Phoebe.

She sat her down and told her sister, "I know that you don't really trust Chris right now and the things you he did, and will do that are…questionable. But he has Wyatt's and everyone's best interests at heart. Just…be nicer to him." Saying that felt as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt so free. Since big Chris' death she had felt guilty. She had thought about all the hateful things she had said to her son, and wished she had never said it. Maybe now she never will.

Phoebe looked skeptical at Piper's request for them to be nicer to Chris. There was still something she didn't trust about the boy. She was almost sure he had an ulterior motive. The Piper of her time felt the same way. She wondered what could have changed to make Piper trust future boy so. They seemed a little _too _close. Could Piper have gotten over Leo that fast? "Look…" Phoebe started, "It's okay if you and Chris are a couple, but…"

Phoebe was cut off by Piper and Chris' disgusted gasps. Piper quickly changed the subject so Phoebe wouldn't be able to figure out the truth. "Maybe we should call Leo, have him check with the other elders about these demons", Piper supplied hopefully. "Good idea!" Phoebe responded brightly. Chris merely shrugged, not wanting to see his father, but trusting his mother's judgment.

"LEO!" Piper called. Leo immediately appeared in a swirl of blue-white lights. He looked curiously from his wife, to his sister – in – law, to the Chris. "What's he doing here?" Leo asked referring to Chris. He had never trusted the boy who _claimed _to be from the future. It was his fault that he and Piper were broken up. He said he was here to save Wyatt, but who knew if that was true? He was probably after his son. And Leo knew that Chris was the one who sent him to Valhalla. If he could just get some proof…

"Leo, honey", Piper began gently. Leo noticed only then that she looked different. She looked older, but not just in age. There was something about her. She looked…broken. Piper continued speaking as if there hadn't been a pause. "I know this might be hard to hear, but I'm from the future. I'm here to save us all. And…please try to be nicer to Chris. If you don't…you'll regret it later.

Leo just looked confused now. He tried to process what he had just heard. Something had gone terribly wrong in the future. Whatever it was had happened long before the time Chris had come from. Future Piper didn't look much older then the one he knew. Two…maybe three years tops. No matter what this version of Piper said, he could not bring himself to trust Chris. He found himself growing angry with all the time travelers. Mostly Chris though. He had threatened his family, and Leo could never forgive. Worse was that he didn't know why Piper wanted him to forgive it.

"That evil little &!#( insert your choice of swear word here) should just get out of here! He has caused nothing but trouble!" Piper paled, afraid at how Chris would react to Leo's comment. Her adult son's relationship with his father was already rocky. Had Leo just unwittingly destroyed it for good? Chris gave his father one last cold glare and orbed away without a word. Phoebe and Leo looked unconcerned. Piper remembered when Chris used to disappear for days at a time without explanation. Piper stared, ashen faced, at the space her son once was.

Without Chris there, she felt so alone. He understood what it was like, to travel back in time, to have only one shot to fix everything. In both there situations, the same thing was at stake. They couldn't fail. And no one in the past took their respective missions as seriously as they should. She looked at her husband, the disgust evident on her face. She loved her husband dearly, but she was, and would always be, very protective of her baby boy.

"You don't know what you did!" she yelled at Leo with tears in her eyes. This time travel thing was much more difficult then it seemed. It was so hard. She turned away from her husband and her sister. Her body shook with silent sobs. This was almost too much for her to handle. As Piper cried all the tears she had to cry, Leo looked on, and clearly confused at what he did that was so horrible…

**TBC… **


	16. Doppleganger

**Chapter 15: Doppelganger **

**A/N: as you can probably tell by the title, this is about Piper's reaction to herself. I've actually planned out the next chapter, so at the end, I'll give you a little preview. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Keep them coming. **

It took several minutes for Phoebe and Leo to calm future Piper down. She still wouldn't tell them what was wrong, but Leo wasn't that stupid. He knew that Piper's reaction gad something to do with what he had said to Chris. Lei wanted to be able to comfort his wife, but he didn't know what to do or what to sat. The best thing he could do was to trust her, and take her seriously. He could figure out what Piper's connection to Chris was later. His wife needed him.

Piper, meanwhile, was worried about Chris. She knew where he went. It was where he always went when things got rough. Leo liked to go there to. Chris went to the Golden Gate Bridge. That was certain. The question was whether or not he would return. What Leo had said had hurt Chris pretty badly. Heck, it had even hurt her. She knew that her husband didn't really mean it. He was just trying to protect the son that he already had. He had no way of knowing Chris was his son to.

The atmosphere in the Halliwell Manor was a tense one. On one side of the attic was Piper, looking anxious, and a bit lost. On the other side were Phoebe and Leo, wanting to help this future version of Piper, but not knowing how. No one was speaking. Suddenly, future Piper broke the silence. "Where's Paige?" she asked.

Leo quickly answered, "She's at one of her temp jobs. She shouldn't be back for an hour or two."

Piper nodded. She would tell Paige when she got home. Piper asked the second thing that had been bugging her for a while. "Where am I?" she asked her sister. Piper couldn't remember where she had been at this particular time, and she felt that facing herself would be the most difficult of all.

"I think you're at the club", Phoebe said, She then corrected herself when they all heard the sounds of a key turning in the door. "Never mind", Phoebe said, "you're home." Piper wondered for a moment how she would react to seeing herself in the attic. She supposed she wouldn't have been as suspicious as Phoebe was. She probably would have blown herself off, even tell herself to come back later. She had to get someone to trust her. She figured that she would be the best shot.

"Is anybody body home!" future Piper heard her own voice yell up the stairs. It was strange hearing herself.

"In the attic!" Phoebe yelled hesitantly. They could all hear past Piper's hurried footsteps up the attic stairs. It made sense that Piper was worried. The Charmed Ones usually didn't ho to the attic just for fun. When Piper saw herself, looking older, and slightly more worn, she stopped dead in her tracts.

"If you're a shape shifting demon, just go away and leave me alone." Past Piper said sighing. Future Piper gave herself a small smile. Phoebe and Leo still looked a bit confused, but decided to remain supportive nonetheless. Future Piper stepped directly in front of her past self, and looked straight into her eyes. "Listen to me very carefully", she said matter of factly, "I am from about two and a half in the future. Something has gone wrong in the future. Very wrong. We need to fix it."

Past Piper looked taken aback by her future self's statement. What could have gone so wrong? She would never leave Wyatt alone. Unless…had something happened to Wyatt? "Wh…at is it? What happened?" asked past Piper worriedly. Future Piper pondered how to answer for a moment. She decided to be honest with herself.

"I'll show you", Future Piper said softly. Future Piper didn't want to force her memories on anyone, especially herself, but she didn't think she had a choice.

"How?" her past self asked.

"With a spell", future Piper said, "give me your hand." Past Piper looked doubtful, but grabbed her own hand anyways. Future Piper cleared her throat and chanted,

"Goddess hear your daughters plea,

Show her my worst memory,

Show her the scene from my past,

To help our future last."

She knew from past Piper's reaction that the spell had worked. She felt a little guilty when she saw the look of horror on her past self's face. She tried to tell herself that it was necessary. At least now her past self would trust her. Past Piper came out of her vision like trance with tears in her eyes. "What do we have to do?" asked past Piper quietly.

Future Piper took a deep breath. "We have to get to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge to find Chris. He's the only one that can help us", she said.

**TBC…**

**Here's a little preview...**

**Chapter 16: A Different Paige**

"Am I married? Do I have kids? Do I have a job?" asked Paige excitedly. Out of her sisters, she was the only one who didn't mistrust this future version of Piper.

"Nice try Paige, I can't tell you anything..." Piper started to explain.

"Future consequences", the sisters said in unisson.


	17. A Different Paige

**Chapter 16: A Different Paige**

**A/N: Hi! I'm back. Well… I hope you like this chapter. Thanks all you nice reviewers. I'm trying to make this chapter longer, but I'm not very good at long things. On with the show!**

Both Pipers were no longer arguing. Quite the contrary, they were now equally as determined to save their sister. Past Piper still had some questions for her future counterpart. She had seen that Piper's worst memory, she had seen her sisters and some unknown man die. She still didn't know of the context. She had only seen that one memory. She knew nothing else of what this future version of herself was hiding.

Future Piper wasn't divulging anything else. She had gotten her past self on her side. That was all she needed. Together the two Pipers had managed to convince Leo to orb them and Phoebe to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Past Piper didn't know how Chris would help them, but she would do anything to stop the memory she had just witnessed. They were about to leave when Paige orbed into the center of the attic.

"Paige!" both Pipers shouted in unison. Paige did a double take when she saw both Pipers. She looked at them both for a moment, confused. She totally ignored Phoebe and Leo. "Huh?" she asked. Phoebe answered her best that she could.

"Well basically, cliff notes version, the older looking Piper is from the future, about 3 years. She's here to fix something. She won't tell us what, but she showed our Piper", Phoebe said. Paige blinked twice, hard.

"Oh", she replied softly.

Future Piper was grateful at her youngest sister's instant acceptance, but she really did have to get going. "Paige", future Piper said quickly, "we need to orb to the Golden Gate Bridge to get Chris. He can help us. We'll be back soon." Leo, Phoebe, and the Pipers prepared to orb away, but Paige raised a hand to stop them.

"Wait", Paige said, "future girl. Stop. I'm a bit curious about some things."

Future Piper stopped dead. She knew what it was like to wonder what the future had in store. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even bring herself to think about what Paige's future had in store. Her baby, her death…it was all too painful. She would change it. She had to. If she didn't, she would have no future to go back to. "Honey, you know I can't tell you anything…" Piper began.

Paige gave her a pouting look that clearly said that she still wanted to know. "Am I married? Do I have kids? Do I have a job?" asked Paige excitedly. Out of her sisters, she was the only one who didn't mistrust this future version of Piper.

"Nice try Paige, I can't tell you anything..." Piper started to explain.

"Future consequences", the sisters said in unison.

Paige smiled. She had heard this speech from Chris many times before. "Can't blame a girl for trying", Paige said with a wink. "Hurry back with Chris", she added. As the two Pipers, Phoebe, and Leo disappeared in a swirl of blue lights, Piper thought it was a cruel irony that Paige would ask about kids when she died while pregnant.

When the four of them reformed, they were on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a spot where both Leo and Chris liked to come and just think. It was on thing that Piper's youngest son had inherited from his father. In looks, her adult son was his mother. He had inherited some of the more dominant Halliwell traits as well. Yet…sometimes he was so much like Leo that it was scary.

Chris looked up when he heard the tinkle of orbs behind him. Phoebe waved nervously at him. She still didn't fully trust the young whitelighter from the future. Leo cleared his throat and slightly gesturing to the Pipers, he said, "They need to talk to you." Chris nodded, and beckoned to the Pipers to the other side of the pillar. First, he addressed the future Piper.

"How much did you tell her?" he asked.

Piper replied, "I just showed her the reason I'm here." Chris' sigh of relief was palpable. Future Piper knew that he thought his mission would be damaged if they knew his identity.

"Why are you all here?" asked Chris, only slightly annoyed.

"We need your help with those Jorgen demons…remember?" Future Piper said.

Chris looked slightly ashamed of himself. Looking at his mother's feet he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should have been used to that by now." Piper frowned slightly at the way her husband had treated her youngest son. She missed the future boy dearly, and she would do anything to protect her sons at any age. Tears of pent up grief rolled down her cheeks as she pulled her so into a one armed hug.

Chris calmed slightly in his mothers arms. It had been eight years since he had last found comfort in his mother's arms. Eight long years since she'd hugged him. Eight long years since she died in his arms. Chris didn't move as his mother stroked his hair. It was something she used to do when he was younger to calm him down when he had a bad dream. He missed her.

Mother and son stood there for a moment, finding solace in each others arms. Past Piper looked on awkwardly, and Leo and Phoebe were still where Chris and the Pipers had left them. Suddenly, Chris stiffened and pulled out of Piper's embrace. He got that look that Phoebe had gotten many times before. They were both sure that he was having a premonition.

"I didn't know that you had premonitions. I thought that you were a whitelighter", past Piper said in confusion.

"Never mind", future Piper said quickly, "I didn't know you had premonitions. This time she was talking to Chris. "I get that power when I'm ten", he whispered to future Piper. Chris looked around quickly, as if expecting someone else to be on top of the bridge. "We have to leave", he whispered harshly, this time to both Pipers. He urged both Pipers forward to Leo and Phoebe.

"We have to go", Chris said urgently.

"Why?" Leo asked, some of his old suspicions returning, despite his best efforts to keep them at bay.

"Trust him", both Pipers said, again in unison. That was getting a bit creepy. Phoebe nodded. She wanted desperately to trust Chris. With one last quick glance around Chris grabbed Phoebe and future Piper's hands. Past Piper held onto her husband. The five of them orbed into the manor, greeted by a smiling Paige. That's when the ground began to shake…

**TBC…**

**Coming up…you can probably all ready guess…**

**Chapter 17: There's still a Woogy in the House**


	18. There's Still A Woogy in the House

**Chapter 17: There's still a Woogy in the House**

**A/n: Thanks for all the lovely review. I just re watched "Is There A Woogy in the House?" yesterday, and it inspired me. I hope you like this chapter. By the next chapter they will get back to the important matter. **

The earth quake only lasted about a minute, but its effect was felt by all. Phoebe visibly paled. She has always been terrified of earthquakes. Until about 5 years earlier, her sisters had believed her fear to be unfounded. Then there had been an earthquake that unleashed the Woogyman that lived in the basement. Now even the slightest tremor terrified her. Any quake could unleash the horror that still roamed in the basement.

Paige was the first to notice her sisters pale face and worried expression. She looked at her with a stunned expression. The Phoebe she knew was fearless, she wouldn't be afraid of something as silly as an earth quake. Her sisters had never told her about the Woogyman. She then noticed that every other person in the room wore a horrified expression. Both Pipers remembered the Woogyman incident all too well. Phoebe had nearly killed her. Phoebe never wanted to feel evil like that ever again. Leo had been told by Piper what had happened last time. Chris had his own experience with the Woogyman when he was younger.

"What's wrong?" asked Paige, still her normal cheery self.

Leo, Chris, both Pipers and especially Phoebe looked around in terror before answering, "The Woogyman". Paige was still confused. The name Woogyman didn't sound all that scary. In fact, it almost sounded comical. "What's a booglyman?" asked Paige curiously. Not many names could strike fear in the hearts of her family.

"It's Woogyman", Phoebe corrected, "you see, he's this demon, and…" Before she was finished the Halliwell family spun around at the sound of a large crash. All heads turned towards the basement door. They all felt the chill. "He's back", Chris whispered. His fear of the Woogyman was one of the few he had never overcome. All eyes were now glued to the basement door. With a gust of wind, the door flung open of its own accord. "Did you…?" Chris mutely shook his head.

Those who knew of the Woogyman's powers were subconsciously from the place they knew he dwelled. Paige, however, still had no idea what everyone was so afraid of. Before anyone knew what was happening, Paige was walking down the dark and rickety stairs. What they all saw was the shadow creeping ever so slowly up the stairs. Past Piper cried out in warning to her sister, but it was too little, too late. The dark shadow swirled and swirled until finally seeping in through Paige's mouth and nose.

When she turned to face Phoebe, past and Future Piper, Chris and Leo, her normally chocolate brown eyes had turned pitch black. Her gaze flicked to each in turn, causing some reaction. Past Piper cringed. Chris flinched unintentionally. Leo shivered a little. Phoebe took a step back in fear. Only Future Piper didn't react. She loved her sister too much. It had hurt so much when she lost her. She would use this opportunity to show her sister how much she loved her, no mater what evil possessed her.

Since Future Piper didn't seem to fear her, the Woogyman possessing Paige decided that's who she should turn on first. "Hello Piper", Woogy/Paige said with false sweetness. A large knife materialized in her hand with a puff of smoke. "I wonder what would happen if I took this knife and slit your throat", she said grinning maliciously. She paused for a moment, actually seeming to contemplate this.

"Paige, listen to me. You're a good witch. You can fight this. I love you. You're stronger than him." Paige's malicious grin quickly returned. And then when she spoke it was not her own soft gentle voice. It was a voice low, cruel and deep. "No I'm not", she snarled. Her completely black eyes were beginning to creep everyone out. "It's time for you to die!" Moments before the knife hit her; Future Piper froze her sister in place.

The fact that Paige froze was bad news. "Do you think we can save her if we say the spell while holding both of her hands? Will it work?" Phoebe asked hopefully. Past Piper thought it over for a moment. "It should…" she said slowly. Future Piper nodded. The freeze would wear out soon. If they were to do something, they should move fast. Past Piper shrugged, indicating that they should do it. Neither Leo nor Chris had any objections.

Phoebe and Past Piper placed a hand on each of the frozen Paige's shoulders and chanted,

"I am light,

I am one to strong to fight.

Return to dark where shadows dwell.

You cannot have this Halliwell.

Go away and leave my sight,

And take with you this endless night!"

The shadow flew out of Paige's body and into its home in the basement. After the shadow was gone Paige immediately burst into tears. Past Piper and Phoebe engulfed their sister in a rib cracking hug. They whispered comforting words of support while she cried on their shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt", future Piper said awkwardly. She really was sorry. "We kind of have a problem here. Remember the imminent danger? The reason I came here? If we kill the Jorgen demons, the threat will be gone, and I get to leave."

Piper's statement caused a dreadful silence to befall the Halliwell family. Chris looked his mother straight in the eye with one of those looks he got sometimes. Oh how she hated those looks. Chris was up to something. "You're right m…Piper", he said his face set with resolve, "We have to kill them." In his face she saw pain, fear, grief, anger and sorrow. He orbed out leaving a stunned family in his wake. _What am I going to do with that boy? _Future Piper thought.

_**TBC…**_


	19. The Jorgen's Lair

**Chapter 18: The Jorgen's Lair**

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. There'll be many more to come. This chapter's partially in Chris' P.O.V, because I adore him. This one is kind of long. **

I hated leaving my mother like that. Not Piper from this time, my mother, the one who cared for me. The one who loved me. The one who had died in my arms. She tended to worry. I figured that she had enough to worry about, what with saving our family and all. I didn't want her worrying about this particular demon. This was the demon that killed my mother. After my fourteenth birthday, I had spent months tracking this demonic clan. I had learned everything about them. Now I would kill them before they could destroy my family.

Jorgens were a particularly vicious clan of upper level demon. Sometimes they hired lower level demons to do their dirty work. They attacked in tandem, communicating telepathically to coordinate their attacks. Since I had spent months tracking them I knew everything about them, including how to kill them. It was a simple potion really. I carried it around with me at all times. I told myself I was just waiting for the opportunity to use it. It could destroy all the Jorgens from the inside. In truth, ever since they had killed my mother, I had developed an irrational phobia surrounding this breed. Today I would overcome it.

When I orbed into the underworld cave they called home, I was seized with a paralyzing fear. Seeing their hideous faces once again had brought back terrible memories for me. I tried throwing the closest one telekinetically, but my powers weren't working. Mom once told me that in the face of extreme fear your powers were paralyzed. I would just have to think of a plan B. I'm good at plan Bs. All I know is, I won't let mom handle this alone, however much she wants to. I was about to orb out when the Jorgen demons turned around one by one. They had seen me!

Future Piper had an idea where Chris must have gone, but she needed to be certain. She had spent nearly a year with Chris as an adult, and another year with him as a baby. She was fairly certain that she knew her son pretty well by now. He wanted what she probably would have wanted if she was in his position. He wanted revenge. She wished that he didn't feel like he has to face it alone.

Phoebe was worried about her sister. Never had she seen Piper, past our future, so worried, or so scared. She _liked _Chris well enough, but she couldn't understand Future Piper's mysterious connection to Chris. While Paige was busy scrying for their neurotic whitelighter, Phoebe was doing the best she could to comfort both versions of her big sister. She decided to start with the version of Piper this time. She felt that with her, she had a better chance. The slightly younger Piper was pacing around the attic, something she did when she was nervous.

"Piper", Phoebe said cautiously, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Past Piper squirmed uncomfortably. She tried to articulate what she had been feeling lately. "I don't know what it is", Piper finally admitted. "I just get this feeling that we should care about Chris, and I'm really worried. Phoebe nodded sympathetically. She was starting to inexplicably care about the neurotic young whitelighter too. Phoebe gestured to the future Piper still thumbing through the book of Shadows. "I think she can help", said Phoebe referring to the future Piper.

Phoebe walked over to her future sister, suddenly feeling shy. "Piper", she said softly, "do you know where Chris went?" Future Piper nodded glumly. She knew where Chris went, although she didn't really want to come to terms with it. The place Chris went was probably pretty dangerous, and she had been battling with herself for an hour, wondering if she should go after him. He was her baby, but at the same time, he didn't need to be coddled.

"I know where he went", Piper said slowly. She made up her mind. Her baby wanted revenge. She wouldn't let him do it alone. He might die, and then all really would be lost. She couldn't let him die, not again. Not after what it had done to her family the first time. "LEO! PAIGE!" Piper called. Her husband and her sister appeared in a swirl of white lights.

"What is it?" asked Leo anxiously. "Is it Wyatt?"

"No", said Piper, shaking her head. "Leo, I need you to orb us to the lair of the Jorgen demons. Just think of orbing to Chris. Leo asked no more questions. With a wave of his hand, Pipers, Phoebe, Paige and Leo dissolved from the attic.

The demons encircled me. I attempted to orb away, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed in fear. They were going to kill me, just as they had killed my mother. There was nothing I could do. All was lost. I had no hope anymore. Suddenly and unexpectedly the underworld cavern was bathed in white light. My family appeared all around me.

I wasn't afraid anymore. My mother was here, and that's all I needed. With my aunts, they had the power of three. I trusted that much more than my own useless powers. Both versions of my mother flicked their wrists in an attempt to blow up the demons. They weren't extremely successful. My father and my aunts had all begun to battle the various Jorgen demons. All I could do was watch.

One of the demons, the one who looked like the leader, then turned his attention to me. He formed a fireball in the palm of his hand. He was about to throw it at me. I couldn't orb, couldn't move. Flashbacks of my fourteenth birthday bombarded my mind. He threw the fireball, it was about to contact, then…

The slightly older version of my mother saw me. "Chris!" she yelled. She threw herself in front of me, directly in the path of the fireball. I cringed as the fireball sailed towards my mother's chest. Before it could make contact, she and the rest of the family orbed out of the cave, and into the attic…

The Halliwell clan looked at each other, all except Chris looking extremely confused. Paige was the one who broke the somewhat awkward silence. "Was Piper the one who orbed us?" she asked. Then she thought about it for a second. "Wait, that's not possible, Piper can't orb. Unless…am I missing something?" Phoebe decided to be the voice of reason in this sea of uncertainty.

"I'm sure future Piper's just…" She stopped short as she place a hand on her future sister's shoulder. Phoebe jerked away and gasped. Suddenly, Phoebe was being ripped from the present, into Chris' past….

_**TBC… **_


	20. Future Memories

**Chapter 19: Future Memories**

**A/n: Thanks loyal reviewers, you are all so nice! They orbed in the last chapter because of Piper. That's all I'll tell you, or it'll ruin the surprise. Enjoy the chapter. **

The vision that attacked took Phoebe into the Manor of the kitchen. Piper was chopping some sort of spice near the kitchen sink. Phoebe was about to alert her sister when a young brown haired boy, of about six, ran into the room. "Mommy, mommy", said the boy, tugging on Piper's skirt. "Wyatt won't play with me!" Piper smiled warmly at the boy. "You're brother's just busy Chris", she said gently, "I'm sure he'll play with you later."

The room blurred. As the vision shifted, Phoebe was aware of the weakness seeping through her body. Serial visions like this took a lot out of her. Still, she took in every detail as the great hall of Magic School materialized around her. She saw herself there, with Chris, and a blond boy she assumed must be Wyatt. There was also a girl of about four clinging to her hand. Wyatt seemed to be about 10. Chris could be no more than eight.

"Auntie Phoebe", young Wyatt asked her future self, "I wish daddy could come to our recital. Why can't he come? " It was the sadness and desperation in the little boy's voice that shocked Phoebe. She saw her future self bend down to look Wyatt straight in the eye. All the while the little girl stayed glued to Phoebe's side.

"Your daddy would love to be here, but his work keeps him very busy. Your mommy's coming, so are me and Mel, Aunt Paige and Uncle Kyle. It's going to be great." Wyatt nodded, his aunts words reassuring him. But little Chris still looked sad. "Daddy doesn't love me", Chris whispered, his head down. It was the most heart breaking thing Phoebe had ever heard.

The vision shifted again. This time Phoebe was in Golden Gate Park. It was a family picnic. Piper, Leo, Chris and Wyatt were seated on a plaid picnic blanket, just relaxing and enjoying themselves. They were so happy and carefree. Chris and Wyatt were laughing and tossing a ball around. Piper and Leo were cuddling in each others arms, looking as much in love as ever. It was the perfect family scene. Suddenly a violent flash ripped through Phoebe's mind. A scream rent the quiet.

The new scene wasn't as happy as the one before. It was horrifying. Phoebe was in the manor again. There was a teen boy huddled over a prone female body. The boy she recognized as Chris. He was sobbing over the body, desperately attempting to revive whoever it was. A pool of blood had already formed from a gaping wound in the woman's chest. It was clear to Phoebe, and to Chris that she was dead. Phoebe inched closer, hoping to get a glimpse of who it was, although she already had a bad feeling. When she saw her she gasped. It was Piper.

That's when she noticed another figure in the room. A fifteen year old boy with dirty blond hair and a cold glare stared at Chris and Piper, showing no emotion. Phoebe saw Chris get up and look at the boy she knew as Wyatt, tears filling his bright green eyes. "Wyatt…why? How could you?" Chris choked. Wyatt glared at him coldly and replied, "All in the name of power, little brother. If you join me you can share the power with me. If not…" Wyatt left the sentence unfinished. He clenched his fist and a chocking Chris fell to the ground.

The horrific scene faded in Phoebe's mind. One more equally dark scene materialized before her. She was in an underworld chamber, the average demonic layer. Chained to the wall by his wrists and his ankles was Chris, now in his late teens. Chained next to him was a girl of about 14 with brown hair and brown eyes. Phoebe knew it was her daughter…Melinda.

In front of them, his face half hidden in shadow was Wyatt, completely dressed in black. He smirked at them. It was an evil smirk, the kind Phoebe only saw on demons. "So", he said with false sweetness, "Have you decided to join me?" Melinda weakly raised her head and shook it vehemently. "No", she whispered. Chris added, "Never". That's when Wyatt began to laugh. The laugh said that he was better than everyone, and he would never let you forget it. "Fine", he said through clenched teeth, "Maybe you can be persuaded." He outstretched his palms sending lightening bolts to Chris and Melinda.

The image faded again. This time, what followed was utter darkness. Suddenly Phoebe was lurched back into reality. Then, in a long sickening second, she blacked out.

Phoebe awoke with Leo's glowing healing hand over her head. She got up groaning and clutching her head. That vision had given her quite a head rush. "What's wrong? What did you see?" Leo asked urgently. Phoebe paused a moment before answering. She looked straight at Chris and future Piper while answering.

"Everything", she said, "I'm so sorry Chris, I didn't know."

Piper breathed a sigh of relief. Phoebe understood now. She knew why Chris was so important; she knew why Piper would die for him. Chris looked at his aunt with his green eyes, so like his father. "It's okay Phoebe, I understand", Chris said softly. Phoebe ran to her grown up nephew, and gave him a hug. Leo, past Piper and Paige had no idea what had changed Phoebe's attitude.

Paige cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Guys", she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt…whatever, but I found a page about the Jorgen demons. Come look at this." Leo, Pipers, Chris and Phoebe all crowded around the podium holding the Book of Shadows where Paige was standing. Past Piper read the short entry in the Book of Shadows aloud.

"**_The Jorgen Demons are an extremely strong group of upper level demons. It is prophesized that they can only be vanquished by a Charmed One and her son, both out of time."_**

That's all it said. There was nothing more. "Is that all there is?" Phoebe said, completely stunned.

Paige nodded. "That's all she wrote", she said with a sigh, "I just don't understand what it means." Chris and future Piper looked at each other with tight smiles on their faces. They understood exactly what the book meant. They were the ones who could vanquish the demons. Together. It seemed the time for the truth had come.

**TBC…**

Up next…** Chapter 20: As it is Prophesized, So Shall it Be**

**Summary: Leo and the Charmed Ones finally discover Chris' true identity. They don't all take it very well. Chris needs to get over his irrational fear of Jorgen Demons before it's too late. Piper looses faith in her abilities, wondering if she will be able to save her family. Someone will battle a few inner demons. Outer demons as well. **


	21. As it is prophesized, so shall it be

**Chapter 20: As it is Prophesized, So shall it be**

**A/N: Yay! Over 100 reviews! I am so happy, you are all so nice. Only 1 person guessed the reason Piper's been orbing. The absence of Paige's daughter is partially because Phoebe doesn't need to know about her. The other reason will become clear soon enough. Enjoy!**

Future Piper and Chris knew it was time. They could not continue hiding this any longer. The truth took mere minutes, but its effects were instantly felt. Past Piper immediately broke down in tears. She felt the guilt for her actions. Phoebe and Paige stood there open mouthed. Although Phoebe already knew, she was surprised that Chris had told them. Only Leo remained skeptical. Future Piper knew that his father's skepticism would only harm both Chris and Leo in the long term.

"So", said Leo, as he began to pace around the attic, "Chris is _our _son. Ours… I don't believe it. He's been nothing but dishonest since he got here. He must have brain washed you…" This was the final straw for Chris. He had taken Leo's insults long enough. He wasn't going to take it anymore. For the first time in his life, Chris realized that he owed nothing to this man. Leo was his father biologically. Nothing more.

He walked up brusquely, and stopped directly in front of Leo's face. That's when he started yelling. "If you weren't so blinded by your favoritism for your precious Wyatt, you would see what's been in front of you all along! But no…I'm the mistake. I'm the one you never wanted. Well, you know what? I've never wanted you." Leo looked as though he's been slapped. Future Piper did her best to comfort her son.

Phoebe put a hand on Leo's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. "It's true Leo", he whispered, "I saw it." Leo took a step backwards and sank into the sofa. He believed now, and he understood what he had done to his son. Leo took a deep breath and walked up to his grown up son. He was going to attempt to set things right. "Chris, son", he said slowly, "I'm really sorry for what I said. I'm your father. I should never talk to you like that." Chris just glared at him coldly.

"You are my father biologically. Nothing more," Chris said. With that he orbed into his mother's room. Future Piper looked sadly at her family. Then she too orbed out. She reformed in her room. Chris was waiting for her. Piper collapsed on her bead, from pure exhaustion. Chris sat next to her. He understood exactly how his mother was feeling. There were some days when he felt like just collapsing under all of the responsibility.

"Why me?" Piper asked her son, not really accepting an answer. "I wish I could just relax. It's hard to save everyone. Now I'm orbing, and I have no idea what's going on. I don't know what to do anymore…" Piper got up and looked at her son, secretly hoping for answers. He looked at his mother, wondering how much he should tell her. I f she was already orbing, that means it had already happened. Still, if she wasn't meant to know yet…

He chose his words very carefully. "We'll get through this together. We are destined to vanquish them together. Doing that will fix _everything_." Piper was reassured by this, only slightly. She sensed that Chris was holding something back from her. She was too tired to argue. It had been a very long day. She would think of this whole mess in the morning. With a fresh mind, she could tackle this newest dilemma. Maybe soon she could put this all behind her.

Yawning she said, "I'm just going to go to sleep. I'll feel much better in the morning." Piper sank into her soft mattress and yawned once again. She was so tired. Glancing sleepily at her watch she saw that it was 2 'o clock in the morning. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Chris stayed with her the whole night. He watched as his mother fell into an uneasy sleep.

Future Piper and Chris had no idea that they were being watched. The king of the Jorgens kicked the wall in his underground layer in anger. They stupid witches now knew how they could destroy him. It was only a matter of time before they came for him and his tribe. His only consolation was that they had not yet figured out that he was watching him. He had almost gathered all the information he needed. As king, he was able to exist outside of time and space.

He would succeed where thousands of other demons had failed. Too many rushed in recklessly, blindly attacking. That's where the other demons failed. He would bide his time, watching, learning all he needed to know. Now the witches were sure to come after him. The one thing working to his advantage was that all they had was his name and his general description. He had much, much more.

Their one mistake was that they would rush in, with little or no information. They wouldn't be ready. He was. Well…he knew enough. When they came, he would be ready. He had an army. It had taken him years of careful training, but it was his. He was ready to use it. The Charmed Ones would never be prepared for the battle he would wage.

He was right. The Charmed Ones had no idea what was in store for them.

Up next… **Chapter 21: Piper's Little Surprise. Summary: Piper finds out why she's been orbing. She's not doing it of her own accord. Chris is hiding something about their future that will soon be revealed. Paige and Piper have a sisterly talk. **


	22. Piper's Little Surprise

**Chapter 21: Piper's Little Surprise**

**A/N: So many reviews…so great! In this chapter you will find out why Piper's been orbing…it's becoming more and more obvious. This chapter's pretty fluffy, but the end is leading up to some serious action. Enjoy!**

Piper awoke that morning feeling calm and refreshed. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was, and why she was there. The events of the past few days came rushing back. Some of her blind panic returned, but a good night sleep had helped considerably. Future Piper looked around the room worriedly. Chris was no where to be seen. For once, Piper wasn't worried about her youngest son. She knew that Chris wouldn't do anything dangerous. He knew what it would do to her.

She yawned and lazily walked downstairs to the kitchen. Future Piper was pretty sure that no one would be up yet. They could work on some offensive spells, and some potions a little later. Cooking would be able to calm her down. It's the only thing that can soothe her jangled nerves. Even though she was no longer a chef, she never forgot the joy cooking brought to her. When she got there, she was shocked at who she saw leaning on the counter, sipping a large mug of coffee.

"You're up early", Piper said to her baby sister. Paige is the exact opposite of a morning person. Paige yawned and sleepily rubbed her eyes looking up at Piper.

"Ya", she said yawning, "I couldn't sleep." Piper looked at her sister with concern.

"Any particular reason why?" Piper asked.

Paige hesitated a moment before answering. "I just have the strangest feeling that something terrible was about to happen." Piper placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it", Piper said soothingly. The truth was she had that feeling too. She wasn't quite sure that they could handle it. She didn't tell that to Paige though. Piper was about to comfort Paige some more, when she felt the strangest thing. It was a dizzy spell that washed throughout her whole body.

Just when she thought she was about to black out, she saw twinkling white lights pass before her eyes. Suddenly, instead of being in front of Paige, she was behind her. When she opened her eyes again, Paige stared at her, open mouthed. "H…how…how did you orb?" Paige stammered. Piper sat down and shrugged. She felt very defeated all of a sudden. "Dunno", Piper said honestly.

Paige knew that she wouldn't get her sister to say anymore, so she decided to drop the subject. The imminent threat of the Jorgen demons had given her the perfect excuse to change the subject. "How 'bout we stalk up on some vanquishing potion for those nasty demons so you can get home", Paige suggested. She knew she was making a lame attempt at light heartedness, but Future Piper looked liked she could use with a little cheering up.

Paige began to bustle about the herb cupboards. She really did intend to get started on some vanquishing potions. "Paige", Piper said timidly, "Do you remember the last time I could orb?" There was silence for a moment. Paige pondered what Piper said for a while. "When you were pregnant with Wyatt", Paige answered finally. Silence again. "Piper, are you…?" Paige left the question unfinished.

Piper thought about it. Come to think of it, she had been a little late. She and Leo weren't as careful as they once were. Was it really possible? Was she pregnant? The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Piper nodded in a complete state of shock. "I guess I must be", she told her baby sister, "It would explain the orbing…" There was silence between the sisters once again.

"So", said Paige trying to break the tension, "let's get cracking on those potions." Future Piper and Paige got to work. Piper's mind drifted from the exciting news of her third pregnancy, to the Jorgen demons. There was something about this particular clan that terrified her. There was no know vanquish. That wasn't the thing that bothered her. They weren't fazed by their most vicious attack. But there was something else.

This particular type of demon seems more organized than usual. It was something they knew that set them apart from all the nameless faceless demons she had seen over the years. Future Piper was helping Paige with the potions, but her mind was far from there. She had the strangest feeling that she couldn't place her finger on. "It's weird that no one's awake yet", Paige said, in a desperate attempt to break the silence. Piper looked at her sister straight in the eyes. She could tell Paige how she was feeling. Paige would understand.

Paige looked at her older sister with concern. There was something bugging Piper, and Paige could tell that it was serious. Future Piper was very closed and secretive about everything. Somewhat like her past counterpart. Piper didn't often share things with her. She guessed it was because she and Piper hadn't known each other all of their lives. Now it looked as though Piper was finally about to share something with her. Paige didn't dare say anything, for fear of shutting her older sister down. She was determined to help Piper. Maybe then she'd feel like she was her true sister.

Piper said, "I have the strangest feeling. The Jorgen demons have been watching. They're coming here…I can't explain it. I think the baby might be causing me to sense it. These demons are powerful Paige. Very powerful." Paige stared at her, open mouthed.

Piper was right. The Jorgen Demons were coming. They were coming much sooner than either of them thought.

Without warning, the window shattered, and Piper and Paige ducked as a fireball flew passed their heads.

**TBC…**

Up next…**Chapter 22: Rude Awakening. The whole family is awoken by the attack of the Jorgen demons. Chris returns from wherever it was he went. They win the battle, but not the war. Chris has some secrets that can change all their lives forever. Piper tells Leo and her sisters about her pregnancy. He takes it surprisingly well, but he still won't apologize to Chris. Will this destroy Chris' relationship with his father?**

Was that summary cryptic enough for you?


	23. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 22: Rude Awakening**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I thought I needed to just clarify something. The Piper who is pregnant is future Piper. Past Piper was asleep/away the last few chapters. I warned you that time travel confuses me. To try to make it easier, The Piper from 2005 will just be Piper. The other one will be Past Piper. Thanks!**

The demons had caught Paige and Piper in total unawareness. Still, they fought back fiercely. Piper was blowing up demons left and right. Paige was orbing the demon's fireballs back to them. All the demons were exactly the same. Hideous faces, jagged teeth, slate grey skin…Jorgen demons all. They were fighting furiously, Piper and Paige. The problem was that the Jorgen demons wouldn't back down. They were making a lot of noise. Leo, Past Piper, and Phoebe ran down the stairs, messy haired and sleepy eyed.

Just like that, they were all thrown into the battle. Phoebe engaged in hand to hand combat, with several of the demons at once. Her opponents were formidable, but she was much too quick for them. Past Piper joined her future counterpart in blowing up demons. Leo too joined the battle, throwing lightening bolts at the hideous creatures. Past Piper was surprised to see her husband using that sort of power. In truth, Leo had always possessed that power. He just rarely used it. Chris was still no where in sight.

After they fought for what seemed to them like several hours, they noticed something. The more demons they vanquished, the more appeared before them. None of their attacks were causing the demons to stay vanquished. "It not working", past Piper panted, blowing up a few more demons. Piper flicked her wrists, and suddenly, everyone except herself and her sisters were frozen in place. Past Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked towards Piper. "What's the plan?" Phoebe asked.

Piper replied, "I think we _should _be able to vanquish them with a power of three spell, and I think I have the perfect one." She hurried over to the counter and picked up a pad and a pen. She scribbled down a spell. She was hurrying because there were only a few minutes until the demons unfreeze. Past Piper looked over her future selves shoulder and glanced at the spell. "Pretty good", she said approvingly.

The demons unfroze, and resumed in their attack. The three sisters of this time held hands, to add the power of three to the spell. Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige felt their power increase; they were stronger together than any one of them alone. Piper stood off to the side, feeling very much an outsider. The three took a deep breath and began the spell that was their only hope.

"We call upon the power of three,

To vanquish these evil entities.

They have plagued our lives for a long time.

Vanquished are they, with this rhyme!"

There was an enormous gust of wind. It represented the Charmed Ones' accumulated power, rushing towards the horde of demons. Then there was a flash, and a huge explosion. Piper shielded her eyes as the demon debris flew all over the room. All the exploding demons created a cloud of dark dust to envelop the sisters. When the cloud cleared, most of the demons were gone. There was only one left. He was the biggest, and the strongest of the lot.

He looked at them all, with a look of mocking on his face. It was as if he was taunting them to do something…vanquishing him like they had his minions. He looked directly at Piper and past Piper when he spoke. He spoke in a low, rumbling, mocking voice. It was a voice neither versions of Pipers would soon forget. "You may have destroyed my army, witches, but you shall never destroy me. I see all, and I know all. I will get you, and your children. Especially the two that were prophesized!" With a puff of smoke, the leader of the demons disappeared.

It was his last statement that chilled Piper to the bone. No stupid demon would hurt any of her children. She wouldn't let him. Her sisters and herself looked at her with sympathy, but they said nothing. Leo pulled her into a warm hug. It really did nothing to help. What she needed was someone who understood. Piper needed answers. There was only one person who could give them to her. "CHRIS!" She yelled, glancing upwards. Her youngest son appeared immediately in a swirl of blue-white lights.

"Mom, what is it, I was just checking some leads on who turns Wyatt, and…" suddenly, he stopped in his explanation. He noticed the mess in the entire main level of the Halliwell manor. Papers and various knickknacks were strewn all over the floor. Tables and chairs were overturned, and a thin layer of dust covered everything in sight. Predictably, the grandfather clock had been smashed to pieces. "What happened here?" Chris asked, looking around.

"Jorgen demons attacked. Hundreds of them", Leo replied abruptly. He still wouldn't apologize to Chris. Although he accepted that Chris was his son, he was too stubborn to admit he had done anything wrong. Chris' face fell. He began to shake. This as exactly what he feared. They were doing it much sooner then they had in their future. His mother told him what the demons had said. That just made him more worried. He knew exactly what the demon had meant. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his brother or his sister, no matter what it took.

Chris took a deep breath to calm his jagged nerves. The Jorgen demons were putting their plan into action, much sooner then they did in his time. He had to stop them. They could play a key factor in the turning of Wyatt. He had to do this to save his family. He turned to face his family. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Past Piper and Leo were standing together on the other side of the room, patiently waiting for Chris' response. The witch-whitelighter from the future picked up an overturned chair from the floor and sat down. His family waited patiently for him to speak.

He took a deep breath and said, " I need to tell you about my little sister Patty."

They sat there in silence, and waited for Chris to speak. They knew he was going to finally tell them his story. The truth and nothing but the truth.

**Up next… Chapter 23: Chris Talks … Chris tells his family about his sister and the destiny she has to fulfill. **


	24. Chris Talks

**Chapter 23: Chris Talks**

**A/N: Thanks to all my nice reviewers. I can't believe you all like my stupid story so much. Good news is that I have at least 10 to 20 more chapters in my head. This chapter gives you a lot of info, so hopefully it will clear up any confusion rather than create more. Enjoy!**

Chris began to speak into rapt silence. No one but him made as sound, for fear of shutting the young witch-whitelighter down. He took a deep breath before he spoke. This was obviously a very difficult thing for him to discuss. For once he had ignored the stupid future consequences rule and told them the truth. There would be no lies this time. There was no more time for such things.

"My sister Patty was born almost 2 years after me. She was born on the same day as my cousin Jaclyn, Aunt Paige's daughter. You guys find out about the prophecy a little while before they were born. This prophecy made them a target of evil. That's why you had to protect them. They had to be kept secret. It was the destiny they had to fulfill…demons would kill them at any cost. They hardly ever left the manor. Before their fifth birthday they had already been nearly killed hundreds of times…"

Chris paused for a moment. This was very hard for him. He had not shared this with anyone before.

"The prophecy was pretty creepy, really. It said; soon the scales will be tipped to favour the side of good. Two will be born on the day where the day is equal to the night. Their mothers are of great power, the oldest and the youngest of the Charmed Ones. Their fathers posses great power as well. They will triumph in the endless battle. Only they can kill all demons. Should they be killed before their time, it is evil that will triumph. The demons will rule over all. The two will soon be born, the only two who can defeat them once and for all."

Chris stopped again for a moment. It was very difficult for him to continue, but he did.

He continued to speak as if there was no pause. "Because of the prophecy, you guys were very protective of my sister Patty and my cousin Jaclyn. You didn't only have to protect them; you had to keep them secret. Eventually, as they grew over, you began to trust them more. They went to Magic School every day. Sometimes you even let them out. Then you all died. That's when Wyatt began his quest for world domination. He was taking over everywhere. There were very few good witches who would fight him. It seemed stupid to continue hiding them. We let them fight. I wish we hadn't…

His voice trailed off. It was very difficult for him to tell them this. He was about to reveal to them one of the most painful memories of his life. He still had nightmares about it, no matter how much he tried to forget it.

"They died", he said, his voice choking with silent sobs. "It was about 4 years ago. It was their 18th birthday. It's weird how the most terrible things always happen on birthdays. At the time I had automatically assumed that it was Wyatt who killed him. He was the psychotic ruler of the world, we thought, who else could have killed them? It was an ambush. We found out later that it was the Jorgen demons that did it. They were just one of the many groups after them. They were together, as usual. Patty and Jackie were like sisters… They fought the demons bravely, but there were probably too many in the end. I was the one who found them. They were in the middle of this very room."

Chris stopped once again. Past Piper was shocked to see a single tear fall down Chris' cheek. She had never seen the future whitelighter show any emotion what so ever. He must have loved his cousin and his sister very much. Chris was gazing absentmindedly towards the center of the room. He was gazing at something only he could see. In unison Piper and Past Piper rushed towards their son and engulfed him in a rib cracking hug. "It's okay baby. It's gonna be okay", Past Piper whispered comfortingly. Piper just held him, almost afraid to let go.

Extremely reluctantly, both Pipers pulled away from Chris. Chris sat back in his chair and did not speak. Gently Phoebe said, "Chris, honey, can you continue?" Chris made a motion somewhere between a shrug and a sigh. Then he nodded. He had told them so much all ready. He might as well tell them everything.

"So many terrible things have happened to me since mom died; most have them have been because of Wyatt. Still I love him. This thing, he had nothing to do with. Patty was the one who saw him talking to the Jorgen demons. She saw him ordering your murder. The Jorgens were the first group that he commanded. Patty tried to tell all of us. We didn't believe her. That's when the world literally started to go to hell. The more that I think of it, I realize, that if we killed the king of the Jorgen demons, mom, Patty, and Jackie would still be alive."

They looked at each other as the realization set in. Their fate seemed to rest on whether or not we vanquish the demon. Piper and Chris had to vanquish him together. What they just heard convinced Leo, Past Piper, Paige and Phoebe that they would do whatever it took to help vanquish this demon. It wouldn't be easy, but they knew they could do it. They were a whitelighter and some of the most powerful witches in the world, after all.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Paige getting up, trying to lighten the tense mood that had enveloped them. "We better get going if we're going to vanquish that demon."

The Jorgen king smiled at what he saw inside the manor. The witches were coming for him. Perfect. He was ready for them. He would give them a battle they would never forget.

_**TBC…**_

**Up next… Chapter 24: Demons and Potions and Spells…Oh My! **Past Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Chris and Leo all work on various spells and potions in hopes of vanquishing the Jorgen king. While they work, they have a few good hearts to hearts. Piper and Chris, Leo and Phoebe, Past Piper and Paige… they all have some issues to work out. All the while, the Jorgen King is watching them, planning his next move.


	25. Demons and Potions and Spells,Oh My!

**Chapter 24: Demons and Potions and Spells…Oh My!**

**A/N: Firstly, I'd like to say thanks to all my kind reviewers. You made me smile! I am getting so confused with all these tenses, but I'll keep trying. If you love heart to hearts and scary demons, this chapter will be great. Enjoy!**

Leo hated having to take charge after all he had just heard, but somebody had to do it. As a whitelighter, it was his job to guide his charges through situations like this. This was different, however, because it hit much to close to home. So it was with no joy that he instructed them all to their various tasks. They all knew one thing. These demons had to be beaten. If they couldn't vanquish them, all would be lost.

"How about Past Piper and Paige try to work on a spell. Phoebe and I can make a potion. Future Piper and Chris can check the book of Shadows again, and than try to scry for the demons", Leo said. They all mutely followed his instructions. They were in a way glad to have some direction. Future Piper was the first to move, followed by Chris. As they headed up to the attic, everyone else began to move.

When future Piper arrived in the attic with Chris, she sat down numbly on the antique sofa. It was very difficult for her to face Chris, after he died in Leo's arms. She wasn't there, but it had hurt her deeply. She knew how much it would hurt to loose her baby boy again. Still, she was afraid. If she told him what had happened someone else might die. At least she still had baby Chris. He was telekinetically flipping through the Book of Shadows the way she remembered him doing many times before. It was Chris who broke the silence.

He asked the question future Piper dreaded answering. "So mom", he said casually, "I do end up saving Wyatt, right?" Future Piper shifted uncomfortably. She knew she shouldn't answer that question. She wished she could prevent it, but she knew that she couldn't. "I can't tell you Chris", she managed to choke. This was much harder than anything she had to do so far. Her youngest son didn't notice the single tear that fell from her eye. Seeing this adult version of her son brought all the pain back. This was pain she wished she could forget.

Chris turned his head and looked his mother straight in the eye. He knew the look in her eyes. It was a look that he still had. When his mother died, it left a hollow sense of emptiness that everyone said showed in his eyes. The eyes were said to be the windows of the soul. He knew that he had died. He had not failed in his mission, but he had died. "You don't have to tell me mom", he said gently. He understood exactly how hard it was. Chris didn't need his mother to tell him anything. He knew.

'_Thank You', _Future Piper mouthed to her son. They got back to work. Their fears, for the moment, were allayed…

The Jorgen Demon smiled at what he saw in the Manor's attic. This was very interesting. Perhaps he could make use of this. He shifted his vision to the Manor's kitchen to take in a different conversation.

Leo and Phoebe were rummaging through the cabinets, looking for herbs to make their potion. This potion needed to be a potent one, because they were facing a very powerful demon. Leo was checking the cabinets for more mandrake root. Phoebe was stirring the already bubbling potion in the pot. For the moment, they worked in silence. Finally, Leo asked Phoebe the question that he had been burning to ask for some time.

"What makes you so sure you can trust Chris?" Leo asked rather sharply.

Phoebe was shocked at the question. How could Leo be so cruel to his own son? "I saw what he went through, Leo", Phoebe said angrily, "he's your son, and you should be there for him." Leo still looked unconvinced. Phoebe was outraged, but now she had less trouble imagining Leo as the father Chris knew. Leo was pacing back and forth in frustration. He still wasn't convinced. "I can't believe you would just abandon your son like that!" Phoebe shouted at her ex-brother and law.

Leo stepped back, taken aback. "I would never do such a thing to Wyatt!" Leo yelled angrily. Phoebe fumed internally at his stupid remark.

"I was talking about Chris, you idiot!" Phoebe yelled straight into Leo's face. This time it seemed to reach him. He paled and sank into a chair, his head in his hands. He seemed to realize that Chris was his son, and he needed him. "I'm so sorry", Leo whispered, his head still in his hands, "What have I done?" He was crying openly now, and he didn't care. Phoebe's heart broke for him. He really didn't mean all he had said before. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay", Phoebe said softly.

'So Chris has some issues with his father', the Jorgen King thought to himself. He had to continue watching them, so he didn't make the same mistake as last time. He was gaining information more valuable than he ever thought possible. He would make use of it. That was certain. He shifted his perspective once again to observe the remaining people in the Halliwell Manor.

Past Piper and Paige were coming up with rhymes in the manor's living room. They each had a pad and a pen, and were scribbling down half baked ideas as they came to them. Occasionally, they would consult with each other, and share ideas. "You know I love you Paige", Past Piper said suddenly. Paige looked up from her note pad to her sister's face. "Of course I know that Piper", Paige said in confusion, "I love you too." Paige went back to work.

Past Piper wasn't finished yet. "When I first met you, the reason I was so distant was that I was afraid of loosing anyone else after Prue died. I'm sorry. I really do love you." Paige moved closer to her sister and gave her a big hug. She knew that Piper loved her, even if she couldn't always show it.

"I always knew it Piper", Paige whispered, "and I love you too." Past Piper returned Paige's hug affectionately. Paige finally knew that she belonged. The sisters returned to work, both much happier. Sometimes it was necessary to say I love you to become closer as sisters. They continued scribbling down things and crossing them out. Suddenly Paige jumped up, an epiphany lighting her up from the inside.

"Look!" Paige exclaimed, shoving the paper into Past Piper's face. "We need more information on the Jorgen King…and we can use this spell to get some!" Past Piper smiled at her sister. Paige's idea was pretty good, and it was worth a try. "Go ahead", Past Piper said smiling. Paige cleared her throat and began to chant the spell she had created.

"Knowledge hidden in the dark,

Come to this witch, I thee impart.

I call upon my ancient might,

To help me in my current plight!"

For a moment, both sisters thought nothing had happened. Then with a gasp, Paige fell to the floor, unconscious. Past Piper ran desperately to her baby sister's side, trying to revive her…

The Jorgen King smiled at this most recent turn of events. This was unexpected, but most certainly welcome….

Paige awoke surrounded by swirling white clouds. She looked down at her own body to find it transparent. This place was extremely similar to the place the elders lived, "up there". Paige could remember the spell, and passing out. What happened afterwards was a blank. "Am I dead?" she wondered out loud, never expecting an answer.

"Not quite yet", said an unfamiliar female voice from behind her. She spun quickly around to see an extremely familiar face. She had seen so many pictures and heard so many stories. Prudence Halliwell extended a hand and helped Paige off the cloudy floor. Paige was looking at her with a mixture of shock, admiration, and fear. If she wasn't dead, then why was she with Prue?

Prue seemed to sense her unasked question. She said calmly, "I'm here to guide you Paige. Come with me." Prue began to walk as Paige followed directly behind her…

**TBC…**

**Up next… Chapter 25: Vision Quest … Paige is shown things that shaped who she is and who she will become. Guided by Prue, Paige comes to certain conclusions about her life, and learns a crucial piece of information that will be vital to their mission. **


	26. Vision Quest

**Chapter 25: Vision Quest**

**A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm so glad you seemed to enjoy the last chapter. I did promise I would bring Prue back eventually. She will be a part of the next chapter as well. I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm so glad it's not over yet. Enjoy this chapter! Check out my friend P3forlife's story "Magic Tricks are for Mortals." I promise you its pretty good. **

"LEO!" Past Piper yelled desperately. She had tried everything to revive Paige, but her baby sister remained unconscious. Her ex-husband appeared immediately in a swirl of blue-white lights. "What is it Piper?" Leo asked with a worried crease in his brow. He was still so concerned about her even after all this time. "Paige", she breathed. She didn't need to say anymore. Leo rushed to Paige's side, and put a glowing healing hand over her head. After several minutes, Paige still did not wake.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Piper asked, her voice constricted in terror. Leo looked up at her, a grave expression on his face.

"I don't know", Leo said grimly, "I just can't heal her…"

Paige followed Prue, not really understanding why she was doing so. "Are you real? What are you going to show me? Why am I here?" Paige asked her oldest sister quickly. Prue merely smiled at her. She suddenly stopped her serene walk.

"Look", was all Prue said. The white mist surrounding Paige abruptly vanished, replaced by a familiar place. It was the church she went to as a child, the place she was abandoned as a baby. She saw Sam and Patty appear in a swirl of blue-white lights. They carried a bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. It was her, as a baby. There was a flash of white, and she saw her adoptive parents enter that same church. They picked her up and looked at her with such love. It was pure and unconditional love.

"I have watched you Paige, and I know how much those two instances have affected you. You felt abandoned by your biological parents. You thought they didn't want you. You didn't think your adoptive parents loved you either. All you ever wanted was to be loved."

Paige began to cry profusely. Tears streamed down her face with wide eyes. "They said they loved me but I didn't care. Sam told me how he and Patty were trying to protect me from the demons. All – all they ever did was love me. I've been so stupid", Paige chocked. She continued to sob openly, her head in her hands.

Prue put a hand on her baby sister's shoulder. She never meant to be so blunt. Still, Paige had to understand what she was shown, or she would never learn what she was meant to learn. Prue had to beg the elders to let her guide Paige. Who better to take you through scenes that had changed your life, than your sister? "It's okay Paige, just let it out", Prue whispered comfortingly. Prue stood there, watching her baby sister crying her eyes out. Minutes later, Paige was calm again, and it was time to continue their journey…

The commotion Piper caused by calling for Leo made the entire family rush to the living room. Paige was still splayed on the floor, unconscious. "What happened to her?" Chris asked. "She cast a spell, and Leo can't heal her", Past Piper replied. When future Piper caught sight of her sister, she paled. It brought back painful memories of the day Paige died in the future. She vowed that Paige would not die again. It was future Piper who asked the question they were all dreading to hear. She asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Paige followed Prue through the white mist once again. She was a bit nervous as to what she was about to be shown. If this time it was something she actually remembered it would be all the more difficult to deal with. They stopped, and a familiar scene unfolded before her eyes. It was her most painful memory, and she had experienced it not once, but twice. She saw her parent's car turn around the corner. Another car swerved around the corner and slammed into them head on. She turned away as she saw her younger self orb out of the car.

Paige couldn't watch anymore. Not this memory, it hurt too much. If she had to learn by reliving her most painful memories, she wouldn't do it. Great, now she was crying again. She ran through the mist, crying, and not watching the rest of the memory play out. Paige bumped into Prue as she passed, but she did not stop until she was far enough away that she didn't hear the memory anymore. She heard Prue walk up to her, but she didn't move, and she didn't look up. Only when Prue sat down beside her, did she look at her oldest sister.

"I'm sorry I had to show you that Paige", Prue said softly, "but it was at that moment that you felt truly alone. I know that feeling has faded over the years, but it has never gone away completely. When you met Piper and Paige, you were afraid to let them into your heart, because you didn't want to loose them. I understand Paige, and after you're done with your quest, you'll understand too." Prue rubbed Paige's back as she cried, just as she had done with Piper and Phoebe many times before. As the two sisters sat there in silence, Prue wondered if she was really doing the right thing…

While Paige was unconscious, the Jorgen King continued to watch the remaining Charmed Ones. This unexpected turn of events was going to be very useful to his attack…

After several minutes, Prue managed to calm Paige down and convince her to follow her once more. 'At least this memory will be a less painful one', Prue thought. Prue sighed as she stopped again. After this memory, there were only one or two more. Paige had to regain confidence in her, and learn what she was meant to learn, or Prue may never be able to see her sisters again. A much more recent scene unfolded before them.

In quick succession, Paige saw a number of moments that made her smile through her tears. She saw the day she met her sisters, the day Wyatt was born, the day she saw her adoptive parents once again, and many other happy memories. By the end of the sequence, Paige had stopped crying, ad began to smile. Prue wrapped her arm around Paige's shoulder. Paige saw that she too was beaming. "I know that magic has taken a lot away from you, but look at what it's given you. Look at what it will continue to give." Paige merely smiled, and Prue knew she did the right thing…

Back at the manor the Halliwell family saw that Paige was stirring. She did not wake, but this was the first sign of movement she had shown in hours. Whatever was happening to Paige seemed to almost be over…

"I'm glad that you showed me that, Prue. I really needed to see it", Paige said to her oldest sister. They were sitting on the misty ground, taking in their surroundings. Paige new that the quest wasn't over or she would have woken up already. "I'm glad you learned from it Paige, but there's one more thing you must see", Prue said. Paige merely nodded. She already knew that her journey wasn't finished.

Paige saw Chris talking to all of them. It was the conversation they'd had just recently. Chris was telling them about his cousins. He was being honest with them for once. There was something slightly off about the conversation, though. The sound of his voice was sort of muffled. Paige could make out very little of what he was saying. Then very suddenly, Paige could make out Chris' voice, clear as a bell. Chris said, "They were very powerful alone, of course, but they were much more powerful when they were together."

Paige sat bolt upright very suddenly. She knew exactly what they had to do. She was overcome with a rush of excitement, and clarity of purpose. It was a wonder she had never thought of this before now. "Thank you so much Prue. I understand what we're supposed to do now", Paige said smiling. Prue beamed at her. "I knew you would get it", Prue said. Prue was beginning to fade. "Blessed be", Prue whispered. After that she faded completely. "Blessed be", Paige said to the white mist, knowing Prue could hear her.

She felt herself floating gently downward. Paige slowly opened her eyes. Above her were the faces of Phoebe, Past Piper, Chris, Future Piper and Leo. All of them looked extremely worried. They looked even more worried when she bolts upwards. "I know what we have to do!" She exclaimed. Her entire family looked at Paige as if she was crazy…

**TBC…**

**Up next… Chapter 26: Saved by the Prue**


	27. Saved by the Prue

**Chapter 26: Saved by the Prue**

**A/N: Wow! I am so happy that I got 150 reviews! I've finished this story in my head and I'm happy to tell you that there are 9 more chapters. They live in my head right now, but you'll see them sooner or later. Probably a little later since I type real slowly. If I owned Charmed, I would buy each person who reviewed a monkey. None of you will receive a monkey…**

Future Piper was a bit worried about Paige since she woke up. She was talking non stop about the inspiration she had and her new plan. The thing that slightly concerned Future Piper was that Paige would not tell them what had happened while she was unconscious. Her baby sister said that nothing had happened, and the rest of the family seemed to have accepted that without question. They waited patiently for Paige to explain her plan, but future Piper had other things on her mind. She knew that something huge had happened while Paige was unconscious. She couldn't figure out why Paige would hide something that big from her, or from all of them.

Paige's eyes met future Piper's for a moment before she explained her plan. It was in that instance that she felt guilty for not telling her sisters the truth. She had seen the pain her sisters had gone through, right after meeting her…right after loosing Prue. She knew that pain first hand. If it was possible, she would cause them no more pain. Paige could just imagine how it would feel to learn that she had seen Prue, and they haven't. However, if Future Piper was becoming suspicious she might have to tell them. She opened her mouth to speak, and then suddenly stopped.

Future Piper had cocked her head to the side. It looked as if she was listening hard. Future Piper had heard someone whisper her name. Tears sprang to her eyes as she heard it once again. It was a voice she thought she could never hear again. "_Piper_", whispered the voice of Piper's dead older sister. The voice whispered again, "_Piper, listen to Paige. She's right, you know. She can help, you know._" Piper was shocked. She didn't know what to think. "Go on Paige, tell us your idea", said future Piper, suddenly smiling. She knew who the voice was. It was the one person Piper would listen to, no matter what.

Paige looked doubtful, but continued with her explanation. "Well, I kept thinking that although we are all strong alone, our powers are much stronger combined. Future Piper and Chris may be the ones who are supposed to vanquish the Jorgen king in the end, but wouldn't their power be helped with a power of three boosts?" They all looked at her with wide eyes. Phoebe smiled, and gave her a congratulatory pat on the back.

"I can't believe we never thought of that!" Phoebe exclaimed, sounding absolutely perky. "Let me get the potion me and Leo made. There's enough for all of us". Phoebe rushed off to the kitchen to get some vials to put the potion in. Phoebe paused at the cauldron full of potion. Her eyes got lost in its glittering blue surface. As she filled the vials, she realized just how many times they had already done this. Would they be doing this for the rest of their lives? Sure, normally they were the ones who were victorious. It was their rare loses that hurt the most of all, especially the loss of Prue. She had no idea why she was thinking of Prue that moment, but she began remembering.

Subconsciously, her fingers gripped the diamond pendant Prue had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Suddenly, a vortex opened in her mind. She was in a brilliantly white place; it looked as though it was made of clouds. That was when she saw Prue, wearing a long white dress. Her older sister looked so calm and serene; it was almost as though she was glowing. When Prue spoke, it was in calm soothing tones she would use when Phoebe was young and had a nightmare.

"_I know you are frightened Phoebe_", Prue said serenely. "_As long as you all stay together, you will be all right. The power of three may set you free, but the power of four can do so much more._" The vision faded and Phoebe was thrown back into reality. She hurriedly filled several vials with the now cooling potion. She rushed towards where her family had gathered. Phoebe was still unsure about whether or not she would tell them what she had seen. The death of Prue was a difficult subject for all of them. It always would be.

While Phoebe was getting the potion, Paige was busy tweaking certain parts of their half finished vanquishing spell. She couldn't concentrate on the spell however, because of the internal debate she was having. It was very difficult to decide whether or not to tell everyone all she had seen. Paige had already resolved not to tell them anything unless absolutely necessary. Her resolve was quickly weakening however, and she wasn't sure she could keep hiding this from them forever.

Chris seemed to notice that she was staring off into space instead of writing the spell. "Aunt Paige, is anything wrong?" Chris asked his voice full of concern. Since the others left, Paige and her nephew were left alone. That was the only way Paige would be able to talk to her future nephew. No one objected. They all knew Paige needed to talk to someone. If it was Chris she wanted to talk to, so be it. They were all very curious about what Paige had experienced while unconscious. Chris seemed the only way they could find out.

Paige sat cross legged on the floor and took a deep breath. It was time to tell someone about what she had seen. She knew she could trust Chris to keep this to himself, at least for now. He knew all about secrets that were necessary to keep. "Chris, I saw Prue", Paige said exhaling quickly. "She helped me, but please don't tell my sisters." Chris nodded. All Paige had to do was to look deep into his emerald green eyes to know that he was telling the truth. Chris trusted his aunt Paige with his life, and would do anything she asked, without question. Suddenly, he turned his head to the side for he heard a voice he had only heard a handful of times in his young life.

"_You must convince her to tell them Christopher", _the voice said, _"She will listen to you". _He knew that voice. It was the voice of his dead aunt Prudence Halliwell. It was the voice of the very women Paige had met over an hour before. Chris looked at the youngest of his aunts. His features showed a mixture of shock and amazement. "I heard aunt Prue!" he exclaimed. Paige looked extremely surprised at this statement. She slowly got up and looked at Chris.

"What did she say?" asked Paige, trying to look only mildly interested.

"She said that I should convince you to tell your sisters about who you met while you were out", Chris admitted ruefully. Paige sighed. She almost knew this was coming. Paige got up and walked towards the hallway adjacent to the kitchen. She was purposefully taking her time to plan exactly what she was going to say. "Where are you going?" Chris called after her.

"I guess I'm going to tell my sisters everything", Paige said with a sigh.

From his underground cavern, the king of the Jorgen Demons could still see everything that was happening at the Halliwell Manor. He was very happy to see that the Charmed Ones were preparing for his attack much less that he was preparing for theirs. Why, in just a few short hours, he had gained enough new minions to rival even his old army. He had finished drawing the maximum power from his ancestors. He had to admit, he didn't equal the Charmed Ones in power. He did come close, but it wasn't nearly enough.

What he lacked in power, he made up for in cunning. Now he knew the Charmed Ones better than they knew themselves. After his plan was executed, the Charmed Ones would be begging to die. It was foolish to attack them with power alone. He would mess with their mind a bit. He would triumph where others had failed. His army was large enough to cause a sufficient distraction. He had come to the conclusion that the only way to kill a Charmed One was to kill someone she loves. He had so many wonderful choices. The sisters would never know what hit them.

_**TBC…**_

**Up next…Chapter 27: Vanquisher or Vanquished One? … This is the question the Charmed Ones must ask themselves about Christopher Perry Halliwell. **


	28. Vanquisher or Vanquished One?

**Chapter 27: Vanquisher or Vanquished One?**

**A/N: OMG! You are all so nice to me. I never knew my story was that good. To whoever said that my story should be a real book…wow! Sadly, this story won't be that much longer, but I'll start a new one soon after I'm done. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Ready?" asked Past Piper surveying her family who had assembled before her. In each of their hands were several vials of potion. On their faces was a determined look. They all knew the plan, and they were ready to carry it out. Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige would take out any distraction the Jorgen King had planned. Future Piper and Chris had to be the ones who did the actual vanquishing. Leo would watch Wyatt, because somebody had to. An outsider would see them as a family with a mission. Leo could tell that they still had some doubts.

"Guys?" he asked, biting his lip. He knew when he finished what he was trying to say, reprimand would probably come. "Are you sure we're _completely_ ready?" he finished. It wasn't as if Leo didn't have confidence in his wife, her sisters and his newly discovered future son. Leo knew what he wasn't sure that the rest of them had realized. There was so much at stake in the upcoming battle. It was truly a matter of life and death.

"We're ready", said future Piper confidently. Her long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail and she was wearing sturdy shoes. She was certainly properly dressed. Future Piper was more than just properly dressed. She knew what was at stake, but she also knew that this was her only chance to set things right. Future Piper would take that chance if it was the last thing she did.

"Let's go", Chris said, grabbing future Piper's hand. Paige touched Phoebe and Past Piper's shoulder. Leo was staying with Wyatt, so he reluctantly sat down scooping the baby into his arms. All but Leo and Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of blue white lights. The only thing they could do was hope that they would be the ones who were triumphant.

The Jorgen King sat on his old throne, in his old lair, and he looked at his newly assembled army with a smile. The minions stood there with their feet apart, hands by her sides. They were a truly organized force prepared for battle. All that was left for the king to do was to give them their orders. "When they come, you kill the male first. The rest will be begging to die. I want a small number to distract the sisters, but most of you go for the boy. If you are discreet enough, we shall triumph!" he exclaimed. His speech was met with a chorus of cheers from the assembled army.

The dark cave was illuminated in the corner from the blue-white lights of orbs. Future Piper, Chris, past Piper, Paige and Phoebe all appeared in the cave, ready to face the demons. With a mighty roar, the demons sprung into battle. Past Piper blew up demons left and right. Phoebe was fighting several demons martial arts style, and for the moment, she was doing very well. Paige was throwing potions left and right, vanquishing several of the demons that were advancing upon her. The Charmed Ones of this time managed to find each other and hold hands. "The power of three will set us free", they said. As they chanted the power of three spell a rippling blue shield formed around them, pushing back many of the advancing demons.

Meanwhile, Future Piper and Chris were doing their best to weave through the crowds of minion demons to get to the king. They didn't notice that a large number of the demons were specifically targeting Chris. He was doing fairly well against them, telekinetically throwing them in all directions. His mother was helping him, blowing up several demons left and right. When they were close enough to see the king clearly they were extremely surprised at the way he was sitting.

He was slumped on the chair almost lazily. He yawed exaggeratedly and looked straight at them. Then he gave them a small smile. With a small pop, the King was suddenly no where to be seen. Future Piper and Chris looked around, wondering where the king had gone. They saw Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige, behind a blue shield, chanting without fail. The others were in no immediate danger. But where was the king?

Suddenly, the demons that were to far to be affected by the shield swarmed around Future Piper. Chris was now blocked from her view. She flicked her wrists in an attempt to blow the demons up, but nothing happened. She tried to freeze them, but again, nothing. That's when future Piper began to panic. The demons surrounding her smirked at her distress. "We're immune now", the closest demon said smiling. Future Piper had no idea what was happening to her son.

Chris was valiantly fighting the demons that surrounded him. For the time being, he had the upper hand. He still did not know where the Jorgen King had got to. All that Chris knew was that his mother was surrounded, and he needed to save her. The Jorgen King was in fact very near to Chris. He was right behind him, unbeknownst to Chris. He was wielding a fireball, and looking extremely pissed off. He was extremely close before anyone saw him there.

Phoebe was the first to notice the Jorgen King there. "Chris! Look out!" Phoebe yelled anxiously. Her warning came too little too late. Chris was hit from behind with the fireball and he fell to the floor. Whether he was alive or dead was imposible to tell...

**TBC…**

**A/N : Don't worry, I would never kill off Chris. **


	29. Mommy to be and Power of Three

**Chapter 28: Mommy to be and Power of Three**

**A/N: Thanks lovely reviewers. I'm writing this chapter because I'm bored right now. I would never kill off Chris because I love him. If he was a real person I would marry him. I finally know exactly where I'm going with this story. Enjoy!**

Past Piper's heart broke in two as she saw the man she had just learned was her son fall to the ground. The demon's surrounding future Piper had parted, allowing her a glimpse of the boy. The two Pipers looked at each other, and it was as if they were communicating through thought alone. Simultaneously they flicked their wrist, and all of the demons in the room were frozen in place. The Pipers ran to Chris' side and Past Piper shook him in a desperate attempt to rouse him.

Phoebe and Paige, both unaffected by the mega freeze, rushed over to see what was going on. "Paige…can you?" Phoebe asked. Paige knew exactly what she was asking, and nodded. She placed her hand over her future nephew's back. She only flinched slightly at the sight of his blood. A faint glow came from her palms, but the wound did not heal. Having no true healing powers of her own, she could only truly heal with the aid of someone else with whitelighter blood. Chris' breathing was shallow. He was fading fast. Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige were panicking now. Chris couldn't die. Future Piper had an idea.

Future Piper felt a twinge in her stomach. She placed her hands on he abdomen and smiled. That's when she got the idea. Her baby, Patty, had used her powers from the womb before. Although Future Piper felt slightly guilty at the fact that she was forcing her unborn daughter to use her powers again, she knew that Patty would not object to saving her older brother. "Let me help", Future Piper said to Paige. She held Paige's hand and placed her other hand over her son's wound. A golden glow came from both of their hands. The wound began to close. Finally, the blood disappeared and Chris bolt upright.

Without hesitation, he embraced both versions of her mother. Phoebe was looking at Future Piper curiously. "How'd you do that?" Phoebe asked her older sister. Future Piper smiled and placed a hand back on her stomach. "I didn't do it. Patty did", Future Piper said simply. Phoebe's eyes widened in understanding and her mouth formed a mystified oh. Future Piper held her son close and looked straight into his emerald green eyes. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked him softly. Future Piper knew that Chris hated when she babied him. No matter how grown up he looked, he would always be her baby boy.

Chris got up and gently pulled away from his mother. He appreciated all she was doing for him, he really did, but he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't a child anymore. Chris needed to prove to her that he could take care of himself. "Yes", he said. He nodded resolutely to prove his certainty. Future Piper nodded to her past counterpart, as a signal that they were in fact ready. Chris and Future Piper walked towards the Jorgen King, and stood directly in front of him.

Chris looked at him intently and realized how extremely boring this demon looked. He could not begin to fathom how these was the demon that had almost ruined his life. He could not understand why he feared him. His scaly green skin, yellow reptilian eyes and sharp teeth and claws were so stereotypical that if he didn't know what he had done, Chris might think this demon was a bit of a joke. Now, finally, he was standing before him, ready to kill him at last.

Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige moved back to their original position. Simultaneously, the Pipers flicked their wrists and all the demons reanimated. The Charmed Ones of this time resumed their chant, and the blue shield reformed. This time it was keeping the entire army at bay. Arms working in tandem, Chris and future Piper threw their vials of potion at the King's feet. The moment the glass shattered, the demon was engulfed in a rushing orange flame.

"You can't destroy me! I shall not be vanquished by this!" he yelled and the flames encircled his body. In a way, he was right. He could not be vanquished with the potion alone. To vanquish him completely they needed the spell. Future Piper slipped her hand into Chris'. The feel of his mother's hand in his gave him a boost of confidence. Just having her here made Chris believe that no matter what happened, everything would be alright. Mother and son began to chant the vanquishing spell.

"Crafty demon formed a plot,

With skillful attacks our lives were fraught.

We'll do to you what you can only try,

With our spell, you will die!"

The fire around the Jorgen king intensified. His screaming reverberated around the underground chamber. In mere moments the demon was reduced to a blackened skeleton. Suddenly, they noticed a gray distortion coming from the skeleton. It looked almost alive, with glowing pinpricks of light which seemed to be the eyes and a gaping hole that could only be a mouth. As the blackened bones fell to the ground, the fog like creature remained. The thing Chris and future Piper dubbed the mouth if the creature opened wider.

They then heard the voice of the Jorgen King, although that seemed impossible, since he had just been vanquished. The voice said, "You have not destroyed me yet. You are fools to think it would be that easy. I will come for you! I will come when you least expect it!" The sound of wicked cackles echoed throughout the cave. With that, the shadowy ghost was gone. It looked like they were not yet victorious. Chris was seriously beginning to doubt that they ever would be. Now they had a new threat to worry about. They had a vengeful ghost and he was after them…

**TBC…**


	30. Vengeful Spirit

**Chapter 29: Vengeful Spirits**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You're so nice. Here's the next chapter. It's really good…I promise! I should be doing my homework, but this is more fun. Enjoy! **

The entire Halliwell family was assembled in the living room. Not a word was spoken as they were all immersed in deep thought. This new problem was a baffling one. Just when they thought they had won, this happens. Future Piper, in particular, was having an internal battle. Having technically vanquished the Jorgen King, her family was pretty much saved. Yet, a vengeful ghost was a real problem. She had a nagging suspicion that she had changed a little too much. Future Piper wouldn't feel comfortable with going home until this new threat was dealt with. If she went home now, Chris and Patty might never be born.

Chris was overwhelmed and exhausted. The past couple of days had really taken a toll on him. It was all so confusing. He couldn't make heads or tales of what these recent events meant for his mission. Had he saved Wyatt? All the future version of his mother could tell him was that he succeeded. Chris couldn't say he expected any more. After all the times he had explained things away with future consequences, he was surprised that she had told him anything. It was still comforting to know that his time in the past had not been wasted. Now with the love and support of his family, Chris finally believed that he could do this.

Phoebe too was very worried about this recent turn of events. The Jorgen King had been dangerous enough in a corporeal form. As a ghost, he could do things that a normal demon never could. For all she knew he could be invisible, and watching them at this very moment. That vanquish was very taxing both physically and mentally. All she wanted to do was to sleep for a week. Unfortunately they could not do that. She had dealt with ghosts many times before, and they were not to be taken lightly. This ghost was angry, and he was coming for them. They needed to do something, and they needed to do it fast. She couldn't stand to lose anyone else ever again.

Paige wasn't as worried as the rest of her family was. They are the Charmed Ones after all. In the book of shadows, there was the ghost banishing spell. Sure, you had to be dead to say the spell, but who in this family hadn't died half a dozen times? Leo had left the house with Wyatt, but they didn't really need him. All present were well aware of CPR. Maybe something was wrong with her, but she couldn't muster up the sort of panic the others had. They had overcome much worst then this. They killed the source of all evil for goodness sake. They shouldn't be so worried about a measly little ghost. She immediately corrected herself. This wasn't just your average ghost. There was a lot more at stake.

Past Piper knew all too well what was at stake. She had seen the death of all her sisters. The death of Prue had nearly destroyed her. Without her other sisters, it would have. She would never let them die like that. It may sound self-centered, but she would rather die than live without her sister. "We have to kill that demon once and for all", Past Piper said evenly. She knew it was what they were all thinking, but somebody had to say it. There was no question that this ghost of a demon had to be vanquished.

"How?" Phoebe asked in an anxious voice.

"There's the spell to banish a ghost", Paige added quietly. A stunned silence followed this statement.

"Who would have to die?" Chris asked. He knew exactly what the spell entailed, having performed it once himself. None of them knew how to answer the question. Finally, after several silent moments, Future Piper spoke.

"I'll do it. I'm the only one who can. If something happens to you now, I might ruin the future instead of saving it. Just make sure one of you revives me", Piper said in one big breath, a small smile forming on her lips. Paige tried to argue, but Future Piper's mind was made up. Past Piper actually fully agreed with her future counterpart. She had been thinking about who could die with the least risk, and she could come up with no other solution. After all, if something went wrong, they could always change it.

Finally, after a bit of convincing from future Piper, they all agreed that it was the only way. Future Piper would have to die. As long as one of them revived her, everything would be okay. With a sigh, Phoebe said, "Let's go to the attic to get the recipe for our handy dandy killing potion." They trudged upstairs to the attic. Even a few hours ago, none of them could imagine that this is what they would be doing. Future Piper walked behind them all, telling herself that she made the right decision.

Each member of the Halliwell clan stopped as they heard a click, and then the lights went out. "He's here", Phoebe whispered, her heart thumping hard with trepidation. They heard the voice they had never wanted to hear again. It was the voice of the Jorgen King. "I told you that you could never stop me", said the king in a mocking voice. Chris stepped forward, acting much braver than he felt. "You won't hurt us anymore!" Suddenly, instead of darkness, they saw the Jorgen demon as he remembered him, with a slight difference. He was transparent, and her eyes were bright red.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" he said malevolently. They were standing in the stairway too shocked to do anything. Paige shivered internally a moment before they all felt the cold wind that enveloped them. Somehow, she knew that the ghost had the upper hand, at least for the moment. She couldn't shake the feeling that their troubles were far from over. Suddenly, everybody heard a chilling sound. It was a sound much worst than the sound of the ghostly demon. They heard a blood curdling female scream.

The scream made everyone's blood run cold. All at once the lights came on. Paige's heart was beating fast as she searched for the source of the scream. The rest of her family was doing the same. They saw no injured person, no blood…nothing. Chris was the first to notice what had happened. The ghost demon was gone, but so was Future Piper. There was no sign of her anywhere. It was as if she had just vanished into thin air. Chris sat on the steps with a sad look on his face. Phoebe put a comforting hand on her nephew's shoulder. He was lost in thought, so he didn't even notice it.

The family didn't move as the gravity of the situation suddenly hit them all. Their little glitch just turned into a big problem. With Future Piper missing, their problems could only get worse…

**TBC…**


	31. Trapped in the Underworld Again?

**Chapter 30: Trapped in the Underworld? Again?**

**A/N: I have exams to study for, but instead, I'm writing this. I wrote it before, but my stupid little sister erased it, so I have to do it all over again. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

Future Piper opened her eyes and groggily studied her surroundings. For one blissful moment, she forgot where she was and why she was there. In an instant it all came rushing back. She remembered the appearance of the ghost and then feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head. After that, everything was a blank. Gingerly moving her arms, she realized that they were chained to the wall. Doing the same with her legs, she knew that they too were chained. Future Piper could see nothing, but she knew enough to assume that she was in the underworld. She was neither afraid nor worried. Future Piper was pissed.

If that stupid demon had just stayed dead, she wouldn't be in this mess. She missed her family so much, the family from her own time. She just had to get home to see Leo and her boys to tell them about Patty. If she were to follow her heart she would have left the moment she vanquished that demon. Technically, with the demon dead, her family will never have to die. Unfortunately, her logical side insisted she stay to fix the mess she was in part responsible for creating. She refused to let this demon intimidate her. Future Piper was far past being afraid. She wanted revenge.

Being a prisoner of this stupid excuse for a demon wasn't much Piper's style. The demon didn't seem to coming to her, so she decided to give him a little incentive. Future Piper was ready to fight him head on. "I WILL NOT BE YOUR PRISONER YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A DEMON GHOST! COME HERE AND FACE ME, UNLESS YOU'RE AFRAID. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME! NOW!" she yelled into utter darkness. She didn't really expect the demon to answer her. However, the cave they were in became suddenly brightly illuminated and the ghost of the Jorgen King appeared. His form immediately grew to 20 feet tall as he towered over his prisoner.

Instead of shrinking back, or cowering in fear, she stared at the ghost defiantly. Future Piper was much too powerful to be afraid of a measly demon. She was the oldest of the Charmed Ones and she was pregnant with a pretty powerful witch/whitelighter. Much worse foes had been vanquished by her hand. She could tell that she had angered the demon a lot. She also knew that she would make him pay.

_At the Halliwell Manor…_

Somehow, the entire family managed to make it to the attic. They were all still shocked at the disappearance of Future Piper. Well they all knew that Future Piper could take care of herself, It didn't stop them from worrying. Chris was the most worried of them all. He had already lost his mother once, and he would never let her die again. He couldn't stop imagining all the terrible things that could be happening to her. "I'm going to look for her in the underworld", Chris said. He orbed out without another word.

Past Piper stood up. She hated feeling so useless. Her future self had been kidnapped and she wasn't doing anything about it. Mostly to make herself feel better, she had to do something. "I'm going to check the Book of Shadows", she said. She walked towards the podium which held the book. Immediately began flipping pages. She flipped so fast that the words on the pages seemed blurred. Phoebe too stood up, feeling equally useless. Phoebe walked over to the corner where they kept the crystals and maps. "I'll scry for her", Phoebe suggested. She spun the crystal over the map, waiting for it to land.

Paige, for one, couldn't share her sisters' fear for Future Piper. She knew that her older sister was tough, and she had defeated much worse. They had all gotten through much worse than this, and they would again. The more productive thing to do, in her opinion, was to prepare the killing potion. Someone had to banish the ghost. She headed downstairs to the kitchen without a word to get the necessary herbs. Her sisters were so engrossed in their respective tasks that they did not notice Paige leave. Unlike Paige, they weren't confident that they would succeed.

As Paige got the Jimson weed from the cupboard she couldn't help but smile. Even though she was brewing a potion designed to stop the heart, she felt like she was on top of the world. At the moment, there was no foe she couldn't face, and no demon she couldn't vanquish. For the first time in days, it looked like they were going to win. Despite her confidence, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening to future Piper at the very moment…

_In the Underworld…_

"YOU DARE INSULT ME WITCH!" The Jorgen Demon roared into Piper's face. She did not give them the satisfaction of flinching. That seemed to only make the ghost demon angrier. His eyes glowed red, and fangs appeared in the gaping hole that was his mouth. He seemed ready to eat her alive. Strangely, the demon's anger made her crave vengeance even more. It was future Piper's turn to become angry.

In her rage, she felt a strange heat near her wrists and ankles. The shackles that bound her suddenly burst into a million pieces. She tumbled from the wall, but landed on her feet. Future Piper stepped towards the ghost, unafraid. "I won't let you live for what you have done and what you will do", Future Piper said much more coldly then she had intended. It was like her inner need for vengeance for the deaths of her entire family lit a fire inside. She was filled with an unexpected confidence as she took a commanding step forward.

"You will not harm my family", she said in the same confident voice. Future Piper herself was shocked at how strong she sounded. She felt a slight twinge in her stomach and a bright light seemed to be emanating from her very senescence. The blinding golden light filled the cave. Future Piper had no idea what this light would accomplish, but she was mentally thanking her daughter. For the first time, Future Piper really thought they could win…

**TBC…**

**Up next… Chapter 31: To Banish A Ghost … After a complicated battle, the Charmed Ones finally banish the ghost…or at least they think so. **


	32. To Banish a Ghost

**Chapter 31: To Banish a Ghost**

**a/n: Sorry this took so long. Exams made my head hurt, and then I had a case of writers block. Thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing. There's still a few more chapters, even though it's coming to an end. **

The scrying they did seemed to be quite pointless, since they were fairly certain that Future Piper was somewhere in the underworld. Leo couldn't sense her, so the Underworld was the only feasible option for where she was. They refused to believe that she was dead. It wouldn't help anyone if they thought that way. Paige finally managed to convince her sister that the killing potion and the ghost banishing spell was still the best way to go, and future Piper was still the best one to do it. They still didn't know where exactly future Piper was.

That problem was quickly resolved when Chris orbed into the attic. He looked breathless, and the Charmed Ones noticed cuts and bruises all over his body. It was quite obvious that Chris had been in a fight with his demonic contacts. Demons weren't the friendliest people to work with. However, when Chris saw his mother and his aunts, he smiled. It was clear that he had good news to share with them.

"I found her", he said, panting. He broke into a huge grin. "Are we ready?" Chris asked looking around. There were empty potion bottles littering the floor and crumpled up pieces of paper containing the beginnings of spells. There were only two spells they needed, and two potions. Both of which were safely tucked in Paige's jean pocket. "We're ready", Paige said, giving her nephew a smile. The four gathered in the attic joined hands and disappeared in a swirl of blue white lights. They were shocked at the sight that met them when they reformed.

The golden light that filled the entire cavern grew brighter. It was practically blinding. The light was radiating from future Piper to the ghost of a demon. Future Piper felt the light being emitted from her very essence. It was a strange feeling. Once extremely close, the ghost of the Jorgen King washed to the far wall. Every time he tried to approach, he would shriek in pain. Future Piper had felt an enormous power rise up inside her, which she knew was coming from the baby.

After several moments the light subsided a little, and Piper was able to tell what had happened. She was surrounded in an impenetrable golden dome, larger than any she had ever seen Wyatt do. She could tell that the ghost was trying to break through the force field, but every time he approached it, he was thrown backwards. Patty possessed much more power than Future Piper could have ever imagined. Usually, future Piper was slightly afraid when facing a demon. The fear had diminished over the years, yet it was always there.

When the mysterious golden light had appeared, all of her fear miraculously vanished. She felt mighty powerful, and ready to fight. Future Piper was determined to vanquish this demon once and for all. Her unborn child lit a fire inside her that refused to be extinguished. Future Piper could tell she had a mighty powerful child on her hands. Just when Future Piper had the demon cornered, she saw a small group of people orb in out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw that it was the past versions of her sisters and herself, and also her youngest son.

"You seem to have a good hold on things", Paige said with a smile. "We just came as a little backup".

Future Piper was glad that her baby sister seemed to have so much confidence in her, and in herself. That was one of the things she admired about Paige. Past Piper, Phoebe and Chris looked slightly apprehensive, while Paige looked entirely at ease. Then again, Paige never lost anyone because of magic. She didn't know what it felt like when your magic failed. Whatever they were here to do, Future Piper was glad for the support.

"We brought the potion and the spell, so you can…you know…die and then vanquish the ghost", said Phoebe biting her lip. Clearly she wasn't too fond of the idea. Future Piper, however, was ecstatic that they were still letting her do this.

"Pass them here!" Piper called. Paige waved her arm, and a vial of potion and a crumpled up piece of paper disappeared in a swirl of blue white lights and reappeared in Future Piper's outstretched hand. Future Piper was about to swallow the potion, but Chris raised a hand to stop her. The demon was cowering in the corner, so he posed no threat.

"We have to do something first", Chris explained. Paige took a vial of clear potion from her pocket, and threw it into the center of the room. It exploded in a puff of smoke. Then, the past Charmed Ones, and Chris, joined hands. They said a spell that would make Piper's vanquishing of the ghost much easier.

"We call upon our ancient line,

To help us in this darkest time,

Protect us from this ghost's anger,

So we shall not be in danger!"

A strange pure white glow surrounded all but the demon. The ghost of the Jorgen King seemed to become suddenly bolder, and angrier. He charged at future Piper, not taking not of the others in the room. He was three feet from Piper, when he was thrown backwards. Paige smiled in pride. Her spell had worked! Future Piper didn't hesitate any longer. She finished the potion in one swallow.

With a gasp, future Piper fell to the ground. Her transparent ghost rose from her body. Her eyes were fixed on the ghost in front of her, her expression strong and defiant. She took a deep breath and she began the spell. Herself, her son and her sisters were still glowing faintly.

"Ashes to ashes,

Spirit to spirit,

Take his soul,

Banish this evil!"

Future Piper said the spell once, twice, and then thrice. The ghost of the Jorgen Demon started screaming in agony. He seemed to be melting, coming apart at the seams. In a final explosion of light, the ghost burst apart. His cries of pain reverberated through the chamber for a moment. Suddenly all was silent, and the ghost was gone.

Future Piper looked in the direction of her family and said, "Will one of you revive me now?" This brought everyone back to their senses. Past Piper rushed over and began performing CPR of the future version of herself. She didn't pause with the strangeness of it. With a gasp, future Piper opened her eyes.

She couldn't believe she had done it. Everything would be alright now. Wouldn't it?


	33. Trouble Letting Go

**Chapter 32: Trouble Letting Go**

**A/N: This chapter seems to me kind of uninspired, but you'll probably love it. Thanks for the great reviews! You are so nice. This story is almost over, but I have an equally good one in the back of my head which is equally good. Enjoy!**

They had all returned to the manor after the ghost had been successfully banished. There had only been muttered congratulations since then. None had spoken about what they all knew what must come. Future Piper had to go home, there was no question. She was out of time, and staying in the past longer than necessary could have disastrous consequences. She had fulfilled her mission, and there was nothing else to be done. It was Past Piper who had mentioned it. She really didn't want to, but her future counterpart had been staring into space the last few moments. She knew herself, and she knew that someone had to snap her out of it.

"So…how are you going to…um…go home?" Past Piper said slowly. Her future counterpart looked up and Past Piper was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes. Future Piper quickly wiped the tears away, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She was just thinking about what leaving this time would mean. Her adult son Chris had died on the very day that he was born and it had almost destroyed her. It still hurt every time she even thought about it. Now he was here, alive and well. The temptation to warn him of what was to come was almost too great.

"I think we can make a potion and a spell that will send you back", Past Piper said, trying to make another brave stab at conversation. Future Piper stood up so quickly that her past self jumped a bit. "I have to go talk to Chris", Future Piper said quickly. She got up and left without another word. She left her past self sitting stunned as she walked up to the attic. Chris was there doing what he always did, consulting the Book of Shadows. As she walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. She wasn't stupid enough to tell him everything, but she couldn't sit and do nothing either.

After what seemed like an eternity, Future Piper reached the attic. Timidly, she knocked on the door. It opened on its own accord, or rather, with a little help from Chris. He looked up from the book. He broke into a huge grin when he saw that it was her. "Hi mom", he said happily. "Maybe you should sit", Future Piper said gently. Chris sat cross legged on the attic floor and future Piper followed suit. Chris' smile immediately vanished when he saw his mother's serious expression. He recognized the look. It was the look she got when she was about to start a very serious conversation that usually ended in tears. He wasn't quite looking forward to this.

"I need to talk to you", Future Piper said very seriously. Chris hated when she used that tone of voice. This was really serious. His mind raced. What else could have happened? He was silent as he let his mother continue. "You're here to save Wyatt. You don't know if you will succeed or what will become of you. I do", she said. Future Piper swallowed hard. Her eyes became misty as she struggled to continue. It was if what she was going to say next was very difficult for her. She stammered, "Just…you have to be…you have to be careful…okay?"

Chris knew that this was not what she had meant to say. Although not as bad as his aunt Phoebe, his mother is a terrible liar. The moment she gave him that half-hearted warning, he knew what she was talking about. He had guessed it long ago. He was going to die and his mother wanted to warn him. He knew how it felt. His mother had died in his arms, and every day he had to resist the temptation to warn her of what he knew was to come. Knowing this, he also knew that he couldn't change destiny. If he had to die in order to save Wyatt, so be it. "I know what you were trying to say mom", Chris said, "please don't tell me. We can't risk changing the future."

Future Piper looked quite taken aback by this. She hadn't expected this reaction. She wanted so much to save him. She couldn't live through losing her baby boy again. Despite this, she still had to respect his wishes. "I love you Chris", she whispered, turning to leave. She wouldn't leave for her time, she couldn't handle that yet. Before going downstairs to see how the rest of her family was doing, she slipped a crumpled up slip of paper into her son's hand. She didn't stick around to watch him read it.

Chris unfolded the paper after his mother had left. It was very brief, written rather untidily. His mother seemed to be in a rush to write it. It was a rather complicated potion and there was one word on the top. **_Antidote_**. Underneath the potion were a few more words in his mother's handwriting. **_You'll know when you need it. Keep it with you always. _**Chris didn't know how, but he knew his mother had just saved his life. She loved him just as much as she loved Wyatt. For that, he was eternally grateful.

Future Piper stopped near the door of her room when she reached the second level. She had done it. She had warned Chris without really warning him. Perhaps now he would be safe. Future Piper thought of all she had accomplished, she felt a great sense of pride. She had really saved everyone. All of her efforts had not been for naught. Maybe soon she would be able to go home and return to her once happy life. Future Piper smiled for the first time since she got into this mess.

She was about to continue walking when she heard someone crying, no sobbing, on the other side of her bedroom door. With a gasp of horror, she realized that the person crying their eyes out was none other than her past self. What could her past self be so upset about?

**Up next…Chapter 33: Forgotten Problems…Future Piper helps her past self deal with the same issues she once had to deal with. It is strange comforting yourself. **


	34. My Immortal

**Chapter 33: My Immortal**

**A/n: Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy and uninspired. That's a terrible combination. This is extremely close to over, but I promise I have an equally great, if not better, story hidden in my head. This chapter is a songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence since it really inspired me. Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Future Piper knocked lightly on the door to her room. Her past self said, "Go away". By Past Piper's tone of voice, future Piper could tell that she was still upset. Future Piper knew what happened when you didn't listen to her. Still, she took a few tentative steps into the room. When Past Piper didn't blow anything up, she stepped further into the room. Past Piper was curled up on the bed. Her face was red and tear-stained. She looked exhausted. She didn't move as her future self sat down on the bed beside her. There was an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Both versions of Piper were searching for just the right thing to say. Neither could find the words they wanted.

"What's wrong?" Future Piper asked softly.

Past Piper didn't really want to tell her. Firstly, she wasn't one to express her emotions to others. Secondly, even if she wanted to tell her future counterpart what had happened, she didn't really know what to say. "I miss Leo", she suddenly blurted out. That statement caused everything to make sense. Future Piper remembered exactly how that felt. Leo is her soul mate and the time she spent without him was excruciating. Both Pipers knew that without Leo they were incomplete. Past Piper didn't have him anymore.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_If you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Leo left to become an elder. He had made that clear. Yet, he was always around. That hurt much more than if he was never here at all. He was a constant reminder of what she couldn't have. The worst thing was that she couldn't blame him. He hadn't really wanted to leave his family. He had gone because of duty and destiny. She really wanted to blame him. Past Piper was furious with her ex-husband. She was so afraid of doing it alone. Raising Wyatt, having a career, saving the world and continuing her desperate attempts at a normal life; she didn't think she could do it without Leo to help her.

Future Piper remembered all to well what her past self was going through. Leo was, and still is, half of herself. She really didn't know how she could reassure her past self that it was going to be okay. The worst thing she could tell her past self was that she would have to live like this a little longer. Being with Leo yet without him had nearly killed her. There was a time she saw him every day, and they were still apart. "It's going to be okay between you two. I promise", Future Piper said pulling her other self into a hug. Future Piper wished she could say more, but she knew that she couldn't.

Past Piper collapsed into the arms of her future self. She was still sobbing. She didn't understand how she could become the confident, self assured, and _happy _woman beside her. Right now she felt broken and alone. "How?" she chocked. "How can it ever be okay again?"

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

She didn't understand how Leo and she could ever be together again. She knew it must be true, since they were to have two more children together. Still, she couldn't imagine how it could ever happen. What Leo did just cut too deep. Past Piper didn't really blame him, but it would take a long time for her to forgive him. They couldn't even talk anymore without tension. She was angry, much too angry. It would be so much easier if Leo would just go away. Sometimes she believed that it was just a nightmare. If she would just wake it would all be over. Sadly, deep down she knew it was true, and Leo wasn't coming back.

Future Piper wished one of her sisters was here. They would know what to say. She was never really good at comforting people. She was even worse at trying to comfort herself. She had tried in the past. It hadn't worked, because what she told herself was nothing but a lie. What she wanted to say was that it would be better from now on. That was a lie, and she knew that her past self would be able to tell. Future Piper knew what her past self could only guess. There would be much more hurt, disappointment and confusion before things worked themselves out. Of course, she could never tell her past self that. If someone had said that to her at that point in her life, it would have destroyed her.

The small ray of hope was the only thing was the only thing that was keeping past Piper going. That was the reason future Piper decided to do what she did. It would be wrong of her to hide behind future consequences. Past Piper needed to know at least a little, and Future Piper had to be the one to tell her. Finally, she said, "I can't lie to you. It will be hard, and it won't happen all at once. You and Leo will basically have to start over. Nothing will happen until after Chris is born…and don't ask, I can't tell you when that is. It will be like it was…eventually."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

There was no doubt that each Piper was a very different woman. A lot had happened to Future Piper in the short two years that Chris had joined her life. Some things had changed in ways she could never imagine. She was now more confident in herself as well as others. She had also grown into her role as a mother. Through everything, Leo had been right beside her. Future Piper knew that her past self would do anything for Leo, just as she would. Even when they weren't together, he was still her everything.

Past Piper would've given anything to have Leo back immediately. He was always there for her, and she was always there for him. They were there for each other as soul mates were supposed to. Why couldn't it be easy? With a love like she and Leo had…have…it was supposed to be easy. She deserved it to be easy! She needed her husband back. He was her support system. Besides Wyatt, and now Chris and Patty, Leo was her reason for living. After everything they had been through, the relationship of Piper and Leo was just over. Somehow future Piper had managed to get it back.

"How did it happen? How did you fix it?" Past Piper asked desperately. Future Piper just looked at her sadly. It was as if she pitied the person she once was. Past Piper knew that no matter how hard she tried, she would never get the answer she wanted.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it holds _

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Both Pipers remembered the first time they met him. Leo was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. From the moment she saw him, Piper knew. The two of them were destined to be together. Now they were apart, and it was so wrong. It was an act against nature. It was true that past Piper still saw her husband. She knew he didn't come down for her, no matter how much she told herself that. It was all for his son. Leo is the perfect man. He had no right to be perfect when she was so angry with him. Yet…how could she stay angry with an angel?

Future Piper knew what it was like. She sees her Leo, and he represents all of her fondest dreams come true. In her time, Leo and her were together, and they were both happy. From conversations she had with him, she knew that he was just as miserable in this time as she was. Having to live without Leo was driving Past Piper insane, and everybody knew it. It was common knowledge that she couldn't live without him. The life she was living now was more of a half life. It hurt too much to even look at Leo.

Past and Future Piper understood. They knew what no one else had realized. The only reason they don't spend all of their time sobbing was for their son and their duties as a Charmed One. She needed to be strong for her family. Without Prue here, Piper was the big sister, and she had to act as such. Future Piper knew her Past self was now going through what was the hardest time in her life. She really wanted to say something comforting but she couldn't reveal too much about the future.

"Just follow your heart and it will work out", Future Piper said with a sigh. It was the truth, but still, it didn't seem like a satisfactory answer.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand for all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

They spent the next five minutes staring into silence. There was nothing left to say. Past Piper had stopped crying. All her tears were gone. She couldn't cry anymore. She had never really talked about Leo to anyone. She didn't want them to know how she felt, because she was afraid that they wouldn't understand. Talking to herself was different. She felt sure that any version of her would understand, or at least remember. She never expected her future self to be so different.

Future Piper represented everything Past Piper wished she could be. She was confident. She was a powerful witch and a good mother. Something told her that it wouldn't be easy to get Leo and her life back. It would be a long hard road and she didn't want to deal with that just now. Future Piper knew what her counterpart must be thinking. She too saw the difference between the two of them. It had been hard to get where she was now. She really wanted to say something comforting. She wished she could. She wished someone had something to her at this time in her life. Suddenly, she knew what to say without jeopardizing the future.

"Look at me. You can do this. You have what it takes. It's not impossible. If you should ever doubt this, remember me. Remember that you have done it before and you can do it again", Future Piper said.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone for too long_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand for all of these years_

Past Piper couldn't help it. She began to cry. She felt so alone all the time. It sounded stupid to even think it, but without Leo she was nothing. Past Piper tried without success to convince herself that Leo was gone, so she should forget about him. There was really no point of thinking that way anymore. She was lying to everyone. She was lying to herself. Past Piper put a hand on future Piper's hand. She looked straight into the eyes identical to her own. "Thank You", she whispered.

Future Piper beamed. At that time in her life she needed help, and now she gave it to herself. Maybe, just maybe, it would be easier on herself. She felt satisfied with what she had done. It was true that she had saved the future in the way that counted. Everyone would be alive. Even better the way that Leo and herself would get back together might be easier on both of them. Things would be okay in the past now. Future Piper could just feel it. She got up and walked towards the door, smiling slightly when she saw her past self begin cleaning up the room, dusting the furniture. Some things would never change.

_But you still have all of me_

When Future Piper reached the doorway, she paused for a moment. Past and Future Piper looked towards the ceiling and whispered simultaneously, "I love you, Leo".

**TBC…**

**Sorry if this sucked. There are only 2 more chapters, and then I'm starting my new story. Enjoy!**


	35. Going Home

**Chapter 34: Going Home**

**A/N: as you can tell by the title, this story is almost over. There is only 1 more chapter after this one. I'm still deciding whether or not I should add an epilogue. Tell me in your review whether or not I should. I started a new story called "Trouble in Paradise". If you like me writing, please read it!**

Past Piper had finally calmed down. Future Piper was finally ready to go home. After sleepless days, and exhausting demon fighting, she had done it. A state of complete unreality had settled upon her. She told her family that she was ready to go. While they were sad to see her go, they knew that she had to return to her own time. Piper knew the potion she would need to get her home. It was the one they had for Chris. It would have worked, she knew that.

The whole family was gathered in the attic. There were some tearful goodbyes on the part of everyone there. Future Piper didn't really understand it. Her family still had the past version of her. It wasn't as though they were loosing her forever. What could they possibly miss? What the past Halliwells didn't know, was that it wasn't exactly past Piper that they would miss. What they would miss was knowing what was to come. For Past Piper and her sisters, they would miss knowing that things would work out for all of them in the end. For Chris it was the hardest. Chris was loosing his mother.

For a brief while, Chris had his mother back. The Piper of the past wasn't really his mother, not yet. Future Piper knew him, much more than he would like to give her credit for. It was hard, really hard, to loose her again. All he had to hold onto was the fact that having Future Piper here may have changed something. Maybe it would make everything better. The potion had been brewed, and everything was set. Future Piper was still hesitant to throw it. She was afraid of what she would find when she stepped through the potion this portal was to create.

The goodbyes had been made, the hugs had been given. There was really not much else to do. Piper raised her arm and hurtled the potion at the attic wall. It hit exactly where Chris had once drawn the triquetra to escape to the past. A portal flickered in and out of existence. The potion didn't seem strong enough. Future Piper looked nervously around the attic, for something that could fix this. "It's not working", she said anxiously. Her family looked at a loss. Suddenly Chris stepped forward.

"I think I have an idea", he said.

"Go for it", his mother told him.

He didn't look convinced that he should really go for it. He was afraid of what would happen if something went wrong. He didn't want to lose his mother forever. Still, his mother told him to do it, so he would. He would never let her down. With his mothers approval strengthening him, he cleared his throat and began to chant the spell of his own invention.

"I call upon the ancient power

To help us in this darkest hour

Hear the words, hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Send her ahead to where she'll find

The place she wants

The moment in time!"

The portal swirled again, stronger than before. For a second, Future Piper was mesmerized by the swirling silver energies. "Hurry up, before it closes!" Chris said urgently. This brought Future Piper back to reality. She forgot all of her fears and all of her hesitation. If she was to go home, it was now or never. Without further hesitation, without again looking back, Future Piper stepped into the portal.

She was immediately hurtled forward. She was moving at blinding speeds. Flashes of memories, slightly altered, flitted through her mind. The rushing wind of sound of color was slightly disorienting. It made her head spin. Suddenly, all went quiet and she was thrown through the air. She landed hard on the floor of the same attic she left. The only difference was that this attic was now empty. It had worked!

Piper swayed slightly on her feet. Inexplicably she felt dizzy. The room before her began to blur and swim strangely before her eyes. _'What have I done?' _she wondered. Then everything went black…

**TBC…**

**Sorry for the short and crappy chapter, but I'm really tired. There's only one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue. Please R&R both this story and "Trouble in Paradise". They're both great stories written by yours truly. **


	36. Changes

**Chapter 35: Changes**

**A/n: This is the last actual chapter, and then there'll be an epilogue. After that, please read my new story "Trouble in Paradise". I'll update it pretty quickly once I'm done this. This is basically about when Piper returns to her time. The epilogue will wrap everything up. **

Piper woke up on the cold, hard attic floor. It took her a moment to understand why Leo and her sisters were all huddled around her with anxious expressions on their faces. It all came back to her in a rush. The deaths, the past, the demons, Chris, Patty…everything. She had done it! She was back! Without a word she rushed to her sisters, husband, and sons, and hugged each of them in turn. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. They were not tears of sadness or anger, but of pure joy. They would all be okay now. She looked at her youngest son, and couldn't help but wonder what had become of the adult version.

"Phoebe?" she asked rather timidly, "What happened to adult Chris?"

Phoebe, Paige and Leo gapped at her as if she was insane. They didn't know what to say to Piper. Finally Paige answered incredulously, "You don't remember? He almost died, but he had this mysterious antidote. So after he was cured, we sent him back to the future." Piper's sisters and husband were very worried about her. To them, she had vanished two days ago, and they feared the worst. They were elated that she had reappeared. Yet, they were worried as to why she couldn't seem to remember the simplest thing.

Only adult Chris and Piper retained any memories whatsoever of Piper's brief time traveling journey. Chris had erased all memories of the time from the Charmed Ones mind. He had implanted new ones to take their place. The amazing thing was, he did all of this without them knowing. The boy was much more powerful than they had ever given him credit for. The only reason Piper could remember her journey was because technically she had just finished this. Piper never really thought about this because even thinking about time-travel made her head hurt.

Piper's family was still looking at her as though she was insane. They were very worried about whom or what could have affected her memories in such a way. They were thinking it might have been a demon or a warlock that might be messing with Piper's mind. While Phoebe and Leo were thinking about possible demons that could have done this, and how to fix it, Paige had other ideas.

"Piper, I'm worried", said Leo, sounding frankly concerned.

"I'm fine!" Piper replied indignantly.

Paige had a feeling she knew why Piper couldn't remember. She was the only one that noticed a few discrepancies in their memories of a time two years ago spanning over two days. Paige could recall fuzzy images of demon fighting and temp jobs. Nothing from that period of time came back clearly. She asked Leo and her sisters about it, but they had not experienced anything similar. Leo told her she was probably just stressed, and nothing of too much importance had happened during those 70 odd hours. Now Paige thought she knew what had happened, at least in part.

"Did you do something, in the past that changed things?" Paige asked her oldest sister. She had a feeling the answer would be yes.

"Well…" Piper said slowly.

Phoebe looked shocked. "Piper, what did you do?" she asked.

And so Piper explained. She spoke into rapt silence for nearly half an hour. When she finished her voice was growing quite hoarse. Her sisters and Leo believed her without question. They were grateful for what she had done and they all thanked her. Her family was a great audience. As she told her story, they gasped in the right places, they cheered when demons were vanquished. After Piper was finished, it was her turn to listen.

They filled in the blanks for her. She was happy to know that Paige was happily with Kyle, and they were still expecting their first child. She and Leo were still together and also happily expecting a baby. Phoebe had a boyfriend, and things were getting pretty serious. Demon attacks were less frequent, and less serious. Leo was headmaster at magic school, and Paige held a teaching job there. From what she could gather, her life was as perfect as she could ever hope it to be.

The most import thing was that they were all alive. She had stopped hoping to have a normal life. She was perfectly happy with the life she had. Her family was together and they were happy. Piper wouldn't have it any other way.

**After this there'll be an epilogue which wraps everything up. Please R&R. If you like my writing please read and review "Trouble in Paradise". **


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: It's over! I'm so sad! I've been writing this story for like six months or something, and I'm gonna miss it. Still, all good things come to an end. If you're sad too, and you'll miss my writing PLEASE check out my new story called "Trouble in Paradise". I promise it's good and that I'll update as soon as I can. Even if you don't like it, please read and review! In this epilogue, I'm gonna include some Piper/Leo and Paige/Kyle in this, since I love both those couples, and there hasn't been much time for them in this fic. I want to say thanks to everyone who's ever read and reviewed this story. Especially big thanks to those who've reviewed every single chapter. Without all you guys, this wouldn't have been possible. Before I start the actual story, I'm gonna remind you once again to check out my new story "Trouble in Paradise". I haven't been getting as many reviews for that story, and it's just as good as this one. Actually, I think it's better. **

It had been a year since Piper had traveled to the past, and she still marveled at how great her life had gotten. Both she and Paige had given birth to their daughters on the same day. Taken care of two magical babies in the same household had been a handful, but Piper and Paige enjoyed it. Piper was much more relaxed with Patty then she had been with Chris, or even Wyatt, because she now had Leo by her side all the time. He had done what she had always hoped he would do. He chose her and the kids above all else. True, he still had his responsibilities at Magic School, but their three children now had as much a father as a mother.

Piper loved watching Paige and Kyle interacting with Jaclyn. Her youngest sister was a wonderful mother, she had to admit. Caring for her baby had become second nature to Paige. She had developed instincts that told her when her child was in need. It was really cute to watch. Piper also enjoyed watching Kyle as a father. He sang little Jackie to sleep every night. The cutest thing of all to watch was Paige and Kyle together. Paige and Kyle told the elders that they would be together, or the elders would be losing two valuable whitelighter. From what she had heard, it had been quite a sight to behold. Since that day, Paige, Kyle and Jaclyn were the inseparable trio.

Piper didn't really know what was going on with Phoebe these days. The middle Charmed One had become very involved in her work. She went to work early and got home late. Her column was becoming even more successful, so she was being interviewed for television and newspaper all the time. She was becoming more like Prue than Piper could ever have imagined. If someone had told her, even a few years ago, that Phoebe would become a workaholic, she'd have to say they were insane. Phoebe had really grown up a lot, in a very short space of time.

Patty was asleep, so Piper and Leo were enjoying a little break. It was rare they got to be alone with each other and just talk, so they enjoyed it while they could. They had spent the last year reconnecting. They were closer than ever. Far from in trouble, for the first time in a long time, their marriage was going wonderfully. They were having a great time being parents to their three beautiful children. They were doing it together. They were enjoying a candle lit dinner, when they heard voices from upstairs. They realized that Paige and Kyle, too, must be getting a little alone time. Jaclyn was probably sleeping too. Patty and Jaclyn had identical schedules. The girls were already very similar in every way.

Piper and Leo could hear everything Paige and Kyle were saying upstairs. They didn't mean to eavesdrop, but those to were soul mates, just like they were. What they were saying was beautiful.

Kyle said, "I really missed you Paige. You and Jackie are the world to me. We were meant for each other. Nothing will ever change that. I love you. If I had to live without you, life wouldn't be worth living."

Paige replied, "I know you did Kyle. I missed you too. I love everything about you. I never really thought I'd find a soul mate before I met you. We're destined to be together. I've never really loved someone the way I love you. Promise me you won't leave again…at least not willingly."

Paige's voice shook slightly there, and Piper was forced to remember that Kyle had technically died in Paige's arms. She had never really thought about how much that affected her baby sister. Piper understood better than anyone what Paige was feeling at that moment. They had both lost the love of their lives once, and they were both terrified that it would happen again. Nothing hurt more than loosing your soul mate.

"I promise, Paige", Kyle said. Piper knew he meant it. Kyle was really good for Paige. Actually, they were good for each other. Piper smiled to herself. When she first met her youngest sister, they hadn't gotten along at all. Now she was just as close with Paige as she was with Phoebe, if not more so. This was just another example of the perfection of Piper's life. Before she went to the past, she could list dozens of things that were wrong with her life. Now she couldn't think of a single one. She had gone to the past to change a single thing, but she had ended up changing so much more.

She used to worry about what the future would bring. Now she knew that it would be as wonderful as the present. In the not so distant past she had longed for a normal life. She thought it would make everything much easier. For the first time since becoming a witch, Piper was perfectly happy with the life she has. She looked into Leo's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that she couldn't resist. Instinctively, she knew that everything would be all right. Nothing could hurt them as long as they're together.

"Let's go somewhere romantic", Piper said suddenly.

"I know just the place", Leo said mysteriously. He held Piper around the waist and disappeared in a swirl of blue-white lights. They reappeared on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper was a little frightened by the height, but soon she became immersed in it's magnificent beauty. It was the most beautiful sight Piper had ever seen.

"I love you Piper", Leo said.

I love you too Leo", Piper replied smiling.

Husband and wife came together in a passionate kiss. Piper had everything she had ever wanted, and she couldn't be happier. She still couldn't believe that she had actually done it. Her trip to the past had changed everything. She experience pure happiness everyday. She had her husband, her kids and her sisters. Life was great. After many minutes, she and Leo reluctantly broke apart. Piper grinned broadly.

"What are you so happy about?" Leo asked.

Piper replied, "Everything."

**The End**


End file.
